Hero Worship
by Brandywine421
Summary: We all know that Ryan can't resist a damsel in distress--Following The Countdown, Ryan has to help his new aunt more than he expects...
1. One

AN: Written immediately following "The Countdown" We'll say that the kids are out for January break? They'll go back to school in later chapters. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OC related. 

"All the drums of hell cannot awaken a rhythm within me.

I am gone…"

--Bukowski

Ryan tried to avoid Kirsten's sister at all costs once she started staying at the Cohen home. The most contact he had come into with her was at the ill-fated New Year's eve party where she locked him and his foster brother in the pool house. Kirsten and Sandy hadn't had the time to talk to him about it and Seth just overlooked the entire situation since he spent most of his time with Ryan and knew that Hailey was a temporary thing. She never stayed with them more than a few weeks.

Hailey seemed to be trying to make a fresh start. She was interning with Kirsten and her father and hadn't thrown a party in over a month. Sandy and Kirsten had explained Ryan's relationship within the family to her, but she still gave Ryan strange looks that he couldn't interpret. So he wouldn't talk to her at all unless she asked him a direct question. Hailey was unsure of how to act around him. Caleb treated Ryan like hired help and Hailey could see the tension that it created between Kirsten and their father. Hailey and Ryan's relationship was nonexistent. 

Ryan stepped out of the shower. He was exhausted from another night of arguing with Marissa and breaking up for the third time in a week. He was expecting her call any minute. She was having troubles again and couldn't seem to make up her mind of whether she should cry in his arms all the time or curse him out for not supporting her enough. He went to the bed and started to sit down.

It had been a few weeks since Hailey moved into the big house and he was surprised to see a figure sprawled across the concrete of the patio. The Cohens had been in bed for hours and Ryan rushed outside to see what was going on. He recognized Hailey's prone form lying facedown beside the pool. A man about her age was standing over her. 

Hailey moaned as Ryan ignored the man and knelt beside her. He gently rolled her on her side and his hand was sticky with blood. Her lip was split and her face was covered in blood.

"Fucking bitch…" The stranger muttered and took a step toward her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck away from her!" Ryan snapped as the man stepped closer. Ryan stood up and blocked the man's path. 

"You don't know what you're getting into, kid," The man growled. 

"Did you do this to her?" Ryan asked.

"What if I did?" The man replied.

Ryan punched him quickly in the face causing him to stagger back several steps. Ryan continued his assault. The man recovered and landed several damaging punches that slowed Ryan's resolve.

"Get off our property before I call the police," Ryan said as he regained the upper hand and knocked the man to the ground. Seth stepped out onto the patio, startled from his late night snack.

"Ryan…" Seth started.

"Get your aunt inside, Seth. Now," Ryan said quietly. Seth recognized the urgency in his brother's voice and went to Hailey's side.

Ryan hauled the man to his feet and ignored the sharp shooting pain in his shoulder. He dragged him around the edge of the house to the driveway. He shoved him against the strange car. 

"Hey, kid…" The man started as Ryan punched him again.

"Stay away from Hailey. I don't care what this is about. I don't give a fuck. If I see you touching her again you'll see what I'm really capable of," Ryan warned. 

The man coughed but nodded. "Tell Hailey that she'll be hearing from us."

"Get the fuck off our property," Ryan snarled. The man unlocked his car and pulled off.

Ryan hurried back around the house where Seth was still kneeling beside Hailey.

"We have to take her to a hospital, Ryan…she won't wake up," Seth said worriedly.

"No…no hospital…" Hailey murmured. 

Ryan ignored Seth and scooped Hailey into his arms and carried her into the poolhouse. He laid her on the couch and gently pulled at her eyelids. Her eyes were slightly rolled back. Her breathing seemed okay to him and the next thing he did was pull up her shirtsleeves to look at her arms. He recognized several red marks on her inner elbow. 

"Ryan?"

"Seth, run inside and get the first aid kit, okay?" Ryan asked. "Don't wake your parents…"

"But Ryan…"

"Trust me, Seth. I'll explain everything," Ryan muttered. Seth obeyed, trusting Ryan implicitly. 

As soon as Seth was gone, Ryan took Hailey's face in his hands. "Hailey. Seth's gone. Tell me what you're on…what are you shooting?"

"Don't tell…" Hailey started, slurring her words.

"I'm trying to help you, Hailey. I don't want to take you to the hospital, okay? Tell me so I'll know what to do for you…" Ryan urged. "Is it heroin?"

She nodded sluggishly.

"Okay then. I need you to wake up some so I can make sure you're okay, okay? Look at me and tell me where he hurt you…" Ryan urged.

"You're bleeding," She said. "Did he hurt you?" Her eyes were clear as she regarded him. Ryan put a hand to his own face and realized that his forehead was bleeding from the man's rings. He knew already that one or both of his eyes would be black tomorrow.

"I'll be fine, Hailey. I'm better off than you are right now…" Ryan said. She went limp suddenly and he caught her. He carried her to the bathroom and deposited her in the shower, fully clothed, before turning on the cold water. 

She snapped awake immediately, cursing and pissed off. After several minutes, she seemed to come to her senses. 

"Hailey. Take a shower. Wash that blood off, okay? Then we need to talk about this," Ryan said quietly. 

She staggered as she started to get to her feet. "Wait. Ryan."

He paused. "Do you need help, Hailey?"

She hesitated. She swayed and he went to her side instantly after locking the door. He helps her undress after warming up the water in the shower.

"I don't think my sister would approve of this at all," Hailey muttered as he handed her the soap and held her upright with his arms under her shoulder.

"Hopefully you won't tell your sister about this," Ryan replied dryly. He ignored her naked body and kept his eyes averted. He hoped that she wasn't shy but she wouldn't have asked him to stay if she had been. 

"Thanks…" She said quietly.

"Hurry up. Seth's coming back and I don't want to have to tell him about this either…"

"You're sixteen, you should be freaking out over me being all naked in your shower," Hailey said, teasing as she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She staggered again and he managed to steady her before she collapsed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hailey. You're beautiful and all, but not my type," Ryan replied. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants from the closet and helped her get dressed. Her face was bruised and swollen and she was limping as Ryan helped her into the main room. Seth was waiting, worried. He went to Hailey's side and helped Ryan support her to the couch. 

"What is your type?" Hailey asked once she is seated. Ryan started to clean her lip and face with alcohol. 

"Not you," Ryan muttered. 

"What's going on? What did I walk into?" Seth demanded. He was looking at Ryan's soaked clothes suspiciously. 

Hailey glanced at her nephew. "I'm in some trouble," She responded. 

"What kind of trouble gets you beat up like this?" Seth asked. Hailey glanced at Ryan who wouldn't meet her eyes. 

"I owe some people some money."

"So pay them. You're a Nichols, you've got money."

"I don't want to get you involved, Seth," Hailey muttered.

"You got the shit beat out of my brother and you look like train wreck, Hailey. I don't think Mom and Dad are going to accept that response," Seth responded. 

"Seth, it'll be okay. If Hailey doesn't want Kirsten and Sandy to know, then she doesn't have to tell them anything. If she can take care of it then we should let her take care of it," Ryan said slowly.

Seth glanced between the two. "So, you can tell Ryan what's going on and you haven't ever even had a conversation with him but you won't tell my parents who can actually help you. Huh."

"Your parents can't help me with this. It's a big mess and I have to find a way out of it…" Hailey replied.

Ryan's nose started to bleed and he didn't notice. 

"Ryan. You're bleeding," Seth sighed. "I'm going to bed. Are you okay, Aunt Hailey?"

"Thanks to Ryan, here. I'm fine," Hailey replied. Seth tossed up his hands and started for the door. 

"Seth. Thanks. Come see me in the morning before school, okay? We'll talk about this," Ryan said. He gave Seth a look and Seth suddenly understood. 

"Okay, dude. Put something on your eye before it swells closed. Mom's going to flip out seeing you guys tomorrow," Seth shook his head as he closed the door.


	2. Two

"What are you going to do about this?" Hailey asked quietly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

"No. I seem to remember vaguely that you kept him away from me…"

"How much do you owe him?"

"I don't owe him anything. He works for my…my dealer," She said slowly.

"How much do you owe him, Hailey?"

"Two grand," She replied.

"How the hell do you do two grand worth of heroin when you've only been in town, like, a month?" Ryan snorted. "Don't answer that." He paused, holding a tissue against his bleeding nose. 

"How did you know I was on something, Ryan?" Hailey asked.

"What did Sandy and Kirsten tell you about me?" Ryan asked, getting up and going to his dresser to get fresh clothes. 

"That you were Sandy's client and your mom abandoned you so they took you in. Why?" Hailey questioned.

"My mom's a junkie," Ryan said with his back to her. She watched him as he pulled his wet shirt off and pulled a clean wife-beater on instead. 

"Oh," Hailey said quietly.

"So let's just say I have first hand experience at taking care of situations like this. Can you tell me what's going on? I mean, I'm not your sister or your dad, I'm just a kid…but I'll probably understand a lot more than they would. Maybe I can help," Ryan said.

"You've already helped enough, Ryan," She said slowly.

"Listen." Ryan sat down beside her on the couch. "I have experience dealing with shit like this. If you go to Kirsten, you're going to have to tell her all about this drug thing and the two grand and you know that shit will hit the fan. Tell me what's going on, promise me that you'll quit shooting up and I promise that I'll help you."

"How could you possibly help me?" Hailey asked.

"I've had a lot of experience, Hailey, dealing with fucked up shit like this. You can look down on me all you want, but you're out of your fucking league. That man outside, he was going to kill you. If you won't go to your dad for money, you're going to get killed. Do you realize that?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Okay, Ryan. But you're a kid, what are we going to tell Sandy and Kirsten?"

"Your boyfriend roughed you up and I intervened for you. That'll explain our faces. Everything else, well, we'll work it out." Ryan paused. "I won't help you if you won't quit."

"I've been trying…" Hailey whispered.

"Have you tried NA? Rehab? Anything?" Ryan asked. She shook her head.

"Okay. I helped my brother and my mom get clean. Of course, they never stayed clean but I went through all the routine. But you've got to mean it, Hailey."

"Look at my face, kid. I have to do something. I can't keep living this way…" She whispered. 

"You're going to have to tell me everything, Hailey. Seriously. Who you owe, how much, what you owe them for…I need to know everything…" Ryan said slowly.

"Why are you willing to help me?" She asked, gaining new respect for him.

"Because Kirsten and Sandy have done more for me than I could ever repay. And you're Kirsten's sister. Do you really want to put her through this if you don't have to?"

Hailey sighed. "You're right. Thank you."

"I'll make up a couple of icepacks for us while you tell me the details of this deal."

"What do you think you'll be able to do, Ryan? You going to beat up my dealer for me?" Hailey grinned.

"Hell no. But once I know the details, I'm sure we can work something out. We'll figure something out. How deep in are you? Are you using daily? Several times a day? Talk to me," Ryan said as he went to the freezer. 

***** 

The next morning, Ryan explained to Seth the lie that he had set up with Hailey about the violent boyfriend. Seth agreed to go along with the story. Ryan had explained to Hailey that he wanted to tell Seth about the situation but that the final decision was hers. She told him that she would talk to Seth because she wanted him to hear it from her. 

The night before, he had discussed with Hailey and managed to sort out all the financial basics. Her job for the day was to set up an account to pay for the rehab that only Ryan had access to. That way, she wouldn't be using the money to buy drugs.

Ryan accepted the lecture from the Cohens about fighting and told Marissa that he was grounded for a couple of weeks. He was slightly relieved when Marissa got upset and hung up on him. One less worry for him for the day. Hailey was waiting for him in the pool house after school.

"Hey," Ryan nodded.

"Hey," Hailey smiled. She was shaking.

"How're you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"I'm shaking like a leaf…I need a fix, Ryan…" Hailey admitted.

Ryan nodded and sat down beside her. "Okay. I made some calls at lunch and we have an appointment. Seth's going to cover for me since I'm grounded. We're going to go to an outpatient place where we can get some advice for you, all right? They'll be a counselor…" Ryan paused as Hailey scoffed. "I know it sucks, but you're going to have to talk to somebody besides me…"

"I know," Hailey sighed. 

"So you ready?" Ryan asked. She nodded slowly. She accepted his offered hand and they left the pool house together. 

Ryan knew one of the counselors at the clinic due to his attempts to help his mother and brother clean in the past. The counselor was now working at an elite rehab clinic right outside of Newport and Ryan had gotten extremely lucky to find him. He had explained his new situation and his 'foster aunt's' plight. He had enrolled Hailey under an assumed name. He pulled up to the front of the clinic and parked. 

"You ready?" Ryan asked. 

"No. I don't want to do this," Hailey said suddenly.

"Yes, you do." Ryan looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "You have to do this."

She shuddered. "Okay."

"I'll take you inside, all right? Jake's a cool guy, you'll like him. And when you're done at least we'll have some things to help, okay?"

"Help. I can only think of one thing that's going to help me," Hailey snorted.

"Look. I'm the bad guy here, okay? You can blame everything on me," Ryan said, getting out and opening her door. He pulled her toward the clinic. "I'm making you do this. You are going to do this because of your sister and your father and because I'm going to tell on you if you don't."

Hailey seemed to realize that Ryan was willing to let her blame him if that's what it would take for her to get well. Her view of Ryan was changing by the moment. She had been overwhelmed by his personal attention to her plight.

Ryan introduced her to Jake, the counselor, and then walked outside with Hailey's cell phone. He had thought that taking Hailey to counseling would be easy but it was bringing back memories of his mother and his brother's long battles with addiction. He sat in the sun and tried in vain to work on his homework. Finally, after an hour, he bummed a cigarette from someone else waiting and used Hailey's cell phone and dialed the number that she had given him the night before. 

"Hailey Nichols, what a fucking surprise," A man answered.

"I've got another fucking surprise for you," Ryan said to the voice on the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"I'm taking care of Hailey now. Anything you have to say to her you say to me, now," Ryan replied.

"She's got a new boyfriend?"

"Worse."

"You're going to pay me the two and half grand she owes me?" 

Ryan inhaled deeply off the cigarette. "Two grand."

"Interest," The man replied.

"Fuck your interest," Ryan snapped.

"Two thousand and five hundred dollars and Hailey's slate is clean."

"When and where?" Ryan asked after a pause.

"You have the money?"

"I'll have the money when you tell me when and where to meet you," Ryan replied. "Public."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"It doesn't matter who the fuck I am. You want your money, right?" Ryan snapped.

"Meet me at the plaza tomorrow. Hailey can point me out. Twenty five hundred."

"Time?"

"Noon."

Ryan hung up the phone. He turned and saw Jake standing with Hailey behind him on the steps.

"Who was that?" Hailey asked immediately.

"Seth. How's everything?" Ryan asked.

"Your aunt has a long road ahead of her," Jake replied.

"He wants me to go to meetings," Hailey said quietly, holding out a pamphlet that listed the local NA meetings with trembling hands.

"Sounds reasonable. Are you going to go?" Ryan asked.

She hesitated and glanced between the two men. "Yeah. I think I should."

"Thanks, Jake. For taking care of her," Ryan said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hailey," Jake said. He gave Ryan a reassuring smile.

"Ryan? I didn't know you smoked," Hailey remarked as Jake left. She plucked the cigarette from his hand and took the final drag off it before slinging it into the street.

"I don't," Ryan said innocently. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah. But I don't think I can go back to Kirsten's yet…"

Ryan was watching her carefully. He put an arm around her and guided her to the car. "You want to try and take in a meeting before we head back?"

"Yeah. Jake says it'll help," Hailey replied quietly. Ryan opened the door for her and she sat down. She looked up at him before he closed the door. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure."


	3. Three

Sandy and Kirsten weren't home when Ryan returned with Hailey. They had attended her first Narcotics Anonymous meeting and she seemed calmer. He made sure she was settled in her guestroom and he retreated to the poolhouse. He had called Luke earlier and found him waiting for him with Seth in the poolhouse. 

"What's up, man?" Luke asked.

"Luke said you called him," Seth said, confused.

"I did. I need some help," Ryan sighed, sitting down heavily on his bed. 

"What kind of help?" Luke asked.

"This is the deal. I need to get Hailey out of debt," Ryan said quietly.

"So you need money. I can help with that," Seth nodded immediately.

"Good. And I need Luke for backup," Ryan added.

"Backup? What kind?" Luke asked. He had become a good friend of Ryan's in the past few weeks.

"I just need you to watch my back when I take the money," Ryan said. 

Luke glanced between Seth and Ryan. "Okay. Sounds dangerous."

"I hope not. I just need some backup in case I can't handle it."

Luke nodded. "Okay. What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Tomorrow at noon, I have to take the money to the mall. I wanted it to be somewhere public and that's the place the fucker chose. I'm thinking, Seth can bring Hailey in so she can point out the guy. Then he can get her the hell out of there…"

"He'd hurt her?" Luke asked.

"You should see her face now," Seth muttered.

"Then I can take the guy his money and if anything funny goes down, you'll be there to pull me out of it," Ryan said. 

"Dude, I don't know about this. I think…I think that we might be in over our heads," Seth said quietly.

Ryan was thoughtful. "I think we can handle it. How are you going to get the money?"

"I'll take care of it. I can do that. But if something happens…"

"We'll deal with it. She can't handle this, Seth. They'll kill her," Ryan said quietly.

"Okay, Ryan. As long as you know what you're doing," Seth conceded. 

"So, I'll meet you here around ten and we'll go over the plan, okay?"

"Thanks, Luke. I owe you," Ryan said.

"Let's make it through tomorrow and we'll discuss how much you owe me," Luke smiled. 

***** 

Seth brought the envelope full of cash to the poolhouse around eleven. Luke and Ryan were sitting quietly on his bed.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. We're just getting psyched up for our trip," Luke shrugged.

"What?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Chino's lack of verbal communication is rubbing off on me," Luke laughed. 

"Shut up," Ryan sighed. Seth dropped the cash in his lap. "Where the hell did you get this from?"

"Don't worry about it," Seth replied. "It's for Hailey."

"What kind of trouble is she in, exactly? I mean, she's Kirsten's sister, right? Shouldn't she have money?" Luke asked.

"Let's just say that she owes money for something that's not exactly legal. And she doesn't want Kirsten or Sandy to find out," Ryan explained slowly.

"Oh. Okay. So how are you going to get her there?" Luke asked.

"I'm going in to talk to her. We're not telling her what we're planning are we?" Seth asked, turning to Ryan.

"No. Just tell her that we need this one thing. You get her there, Seth, and you get her out. I don't want her hanging around. You get her out, okay, Seth?" Ryan asked.

"I got it," Seth nodded.

"Meet us in the parking lot by the south entrance. What?" Ryan questioned Seth's expression.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Ryan. Are you sure…" Seth started.

"We can handle this. It'll be fine."

***** 

Hailey was in an awful mood. She was shaking and sick from the withdrawal. She was highly upset that Seth made her leave the house without telling her where they were going.

"Goddammit, Seth, I don't want to go to the mall," Hailey snapped when he pulled the Rover into the space beside Luke's truck. 

"Hailey. Listen. We just need one thing," Seth said as he turned off the engine. He hated seeing Hailey in so much pain but he knew that it was for the best.

"You keep saying that but you won't tell me…" Hailey started. Her door opened and Ryan was standing there.

"We just need one thing," He said quietly.

"What?" She asked, pale. His blue eyes were kind but serious. 

"We need you to tell us if you recognize anyone in the food court," Ryan said.

She gasped. "Ryan, you're not…"

"Stop," He said immediately and his voice stopped her words. "We just need one thing. That's it. You agreed to let me handle this and I'm trying. We just need one thing."

She hesitated. 

"I'm taking you in and out, Hailey. We just need you to point out who Ryan's meeting," Seth added. "Five minutes."

"I don't know…" Hailey muttered.

"You don't have to know. Just do it. Come on. Everything will be okay, Hailey. Just one thing, okay?" Ryan offered his hand. She accepted it and stepped out of the Rover.

*****


	4. Four

Seth's cell phone buzzed as he was driving Hailey home. She had pointed out her dealer who was flanked by the man that Ryan had attacked on the patio several days earlier. She hadn't spoken since getting in the SUV. 

"You okay?" Seth asked her as he reached for his phone.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Ryan. That big guy with him…"

"Luke? He's got Ryan's back. Don't worry," Seth responded. He opened his phone. "Yeah?"

"Hey. It's done," Luke said over the phone.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked.

"Drop Hailey off at home. Meet us at the hospital…"

"Wait, tell me, Luke…"

"Fucking Chino's accident prone. I couldn't get to him in time and he took a couple of hits…"

"A couple of hits? What does that mean?" Seth asked, glancing at Hailey. He could hear Ryan talking to Luke. After a pause, he recognized Ryan's pained voice.

"Seth. Don't let Hailey get upset. Get her home and…"

"Let me deal with Hailey. What happened to you?" Seth demanded.

"It's nothing, it's just a scratch, Luke's overreacting…" Ryan said, pausing as Luke started to yell at him.

Seth pulled the Rover into the driveway and parked. Hailey was monitoring his conversation and didn't get out of the car.

"Dammit, Ryan, tell me what happened right now…"

"Fuck, Seth…" Ryan murmured and Seth heard the phone changing hands again.

"He got stabbed, Seth. Not too deep because he saw it coming but he's bleeding and I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"Let me talk to him again, Luke." Seth lowered the phone. "Hailey, we've got this. Go get some rest."

"No, Seth…" She protested. 

"Listen, we can't deal with you right now, okay?" Seth said gently. "I don't want you anywhere near us right now, it has to be this way if you don't want mom and dad to find out. Everything is okay. Ryan's okay and everything is going to be okay. I'll call you as soon as I know something. Don't freak out, just relax, okay?"

"Relax like you're relaxing?" Hailey snapped.

"Hailey, please. Let us take care of it. I'll call you as soon as I know something, okay?"

Hailey sighed but got out of the Rover. Seth immediately returned the phone to his ear and backed back into the street.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"You know that you have to call Mom or Dad. Ryan? If you're going to the hospital then you have to call them, okay?" Seth said calmly. His hands were shaking. This mess was getting bigger and more out of control by the moment. 

"Shit…" Ryan muttered. "Can you call Sandy? He'll freak out less than Kirsten."

"Yeah. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell him that I got mugged at the mall…"

"At the plaza, Ryan? Come on…" Seth scoffed.

"He'll believe me. He has to. Luke can back me up. Can you think of a better line?" Ryan asked. 

"No. I'll meet you in the parking lot, I'm on my way." Seth hung up and sped up. He knew that Ryan would never consent to going to the hospital unless it was serious. He dialed his father's cellular phone.

"Sandy Cohen."

"Dad? It's Seth."

"Seth, my son. What's going on?" 

"I'm on my way to the hospital…"

"What? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Chill out, Dad. Ryan just called. He was at the mall with Luke and he got mugged…"

"He got mugged? At our mall?" Sandy asked, surprised.

"I know, its crazy…" Seth muttered.

"What happened? Is the ambulance taking him?"

"Luke's taking him. I don't think they even called the cops. Luke's making him go to the hospital, Ryan says he's fine…"

"Why is Luke taking him to the hospital if he's fine?"

"Can you just meet us there? I mean…" Seth was frustrated.

"I'm on my way, Seth."

***** 

"Ryan? We're here, man, how're you feeling?" Luke asked. After hanging up with Seth, Ryan hadn't spoken again on the ride to the hospital. Luke was worried. He also felt guilty. Ryan had expected him to watch his back to protect him from something like this and he had glanced away for a second and missed the thug pulling Ryan into an employee hallway. 

"I'm fine, Luke. I'll have to pay you to get this blood out of your upholstery though," Ryan remarked. He straightened up in the seat, his hands clenched protectively over his bleeding side.

"Dude…" Luke shook his head at Ryan in disbelief. "You got stabbed…"

"Chill, Luke. Seriously. This is no big deal. I swear that I'm fine…" Ryan sighed as he opened the door to the truck and swung his legs out. He stepped down carefully before Luke could get out to offer assistance. By the time Luke made it around to the passenger side, Ryan was leaning against the closed door of his truck with his eyes closed.

"Ryan?" Luke called worriedly. 

"Okay. So I'm a little worse off than I thought," Ryan admitted suddenly. The Range Rover screeched to a halt in the parking space beside them and Seth stepped out. His face was already pale at the sight of Ryan's blood-soaked shirt. 

"Why haven't you taken him inside yet?" Seth asked Luke.

"We just got here," Luke explained. 

Ryan staggered suddenly as he lost his breath. Luke took one of his arms to steady him while Seth automatically took his free arm. 

"Hang on, man," Seth urged as they walked into the emergency room. Seth helped him to a seat while Luke made a beeline for the nurse's station. 

"I'm okay," Ryan said once he was sitting down. "I just got dizzy for a second…"

"Yeah, 'cause all your blood's leaking out," Seth remarked. Ryan wouldn't meet his gaze. "Dude?"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lie to your dad. But…"

"It's going to be okay. I told him that you got mugged and that Luke was making you go to the hospital, he doesn't fully believe me but he'll believe you." Seth shook Ryan. "Hey. We're doing the right thing. We're helping Hailey. Her debt's paid now, right?" Ryan nodded and Seth continued. "Okay, then. We're almost in the home stretch…"

Ryan's strength wavered again as Luke returned with a nurse. 

"Jesus, you didn't tell me he was bleeding out…" The nurse said to Luke. Seth glanced down and saw the puddling blood on the floor. "We need to get him in a room…" She signaled behind her and within minutes, Ryan was gone, escorted by the nurses that came to his assistance.

"Go with him, dude, you're like, family, you can go," Luke nudged Seth to get out of his chair. Seth was still distracted by the blood.

"Oh shit…" Seth snapped alert and stood up.

"I'll meet your Dad out here, go with him," Luke urged. Seth nodded and followed the nurses into the room. He emerged a minute later. 

"What?" Luke asked.

"He told me to wait out here," Seth said quietly.

"What? The stubborn bastard…"

"No, he's right. I can't be in there, there's too much blood…" Seth admitted. "He saw my face and told me to get out."

"Then I guess all we can do is wait," Luke replied. 

***** 


	5. Five

Sandy rushed into the ER and started for the main nurse's station when he felt a strong hand on his arm. 

"Mr. Cohen?" Luke called.

"Luke. Where is he?" Sandy demanded. 

"The doctor's with him, I'll show you…" Luke offered, leading Sandy down the hall.

"Where's Seth?"

"He got kind of shaken up, he's in the bathroom," Luke explained.

"How's Ryan?" Sandy asked.

"The doctor just came out and told us that he's going to be fine. They had to give him some stitches but there wasn't internal bleeding…"

"What the hell happened?" Sandy stopped Luke outside the room.

"We were at the plaza and out of nowhere, this kid jumped him and cut him…" Luke said immediately. 

"Did you call the police?"

"No…" Luke started.

"Or an ambulance? Mall security? Luke…" Sandy started to scold him.

"Ryan isn't a big fan of the police, Mr. Cohen. I had to beg him to let me bring him here," Luke said, not losing his cool. 

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A nurse stepped out of a nearby room.

"I'm looking for a patient, Ryan Atwood?"

"Are you his father?"

"I'm his legal guardian," Sandy replied. 

"Follow me. Mr. Ward, you know where you can wait," The nurse gave Luke a patient smile.

Luke flipped off the nurse once she turned her back on him. He disappeared as Sandy followed the nurse back into the room. 

Ryan was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. A doctor was holding Ryan's arm outstretched from his body. He was shirtless and his side was bandaged heavily and his flesh was pale.

"How'd this happen to your arm, Ryan?" The doctor asked as Sandy approached.

"Sandy…I'm sorry," Ryan ignored the doctor and met Sandy's worried gaze.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded. "It looks worse than it is."

"Your son was very lucky. He lost a substantial amount of blood but we don't think a transfusion is necessary, he just needs to take it easy. He was stabbed several times in his side and required a lot of stitches but luckily the damage is relatively minor. Otherwise, apart from his shoulder, he's in perfect health," The doctor explained.

"He's been favoring that arm for a few days, Doctor. He got into a fight a couple of days ago," Sandy stated.

"It's fine," Ryan sighed. "I'm fine."

"I'm waiting for some x-rays to come back on his shoulder. Can I speak to you outside?" The doctor asked Sandy.

Sandy nodded.

"Lie down, Ryan. We'll be right back," The doctor ordered.

Ryan obeyed, slowly swinging his feet onto the bed with a sigh.

***** 

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice was serious. Ryan opened his eyes and was startled to see Sandy standing over him.

"Hey. What's the verdict?" Ryan asked, sitting up immediately and battling his dizziness.

"The doctor's getting a sling for your arm. You have a bone bruise. He's going to explain it to you when he gets back."

Ryan nodded.

"Why don't you lie down, Ryan? It might be a little while."

"I'm okay," Ryan said. He lay down after a disapproving glare from Sandy.

"What happened?" Sandy asked gently.

"This punk jumped me at the mall…" Ryan began.

"Don't start that story if you can't finish it. You didn't call the police. The Plaza is fully equipped with security cameras. And I know that Seth borrowed twenty five hundred dollars from Caleb this morning," Sandy interrupted. 

Ryan didn't react. 

"What happened? Are you in trouble? Because I ca…" Sandy's serious expression faded into fierce concern.

"I'm not in trouble. I got mugged," Ryan said quietly.

"Ryan…" Sandy started.

"Mr. Cohen? The papers are ready for you at the desk. Ryan? I need to give you some instructions," The doctor said, reentering. 

***** 

The doctor led Ryan into the waiting area. Sandy was behind him at the nurse's station. Seth and Luke stood up, relieved to see him.

"Hey, man," Seth started.

"Caleb told your dad about the money," Ryan said quickly and quietly.

"You went to your grandpa? Dude, bad idea," Luke frowned.

"Fuck…" Seth whispered.

"So he totally doesn't believe the mugging thing and I'm too fucking drugged to think of a better lie…" Ryan muttered.

"Maybe you should just tell him, I mean, he looks pissed," Luke said.

"We can't do that to Aunt Hailey," Seth said before Ryan could respond.

"Plead the fifth. Until I think of something," Ryan said after a long pause. "Luke, you better get out of here. Thanks for today."

Luke nodded. "Here comes Sandy. I'll call to check on you, okay?" He vanished around the corner.

"Ready?" Sandy put his hand on Ryan's good shoulder and steered him toward the exit.

"I can take Ryan home…" Seth started.

"He's riding with me. We're following you. Go straight home. Kirsten's waiting for us and she's worried sick." Sandy's voice was hard.

"Okay. Sorry, man." Seth gave Ryan an apologetic smile before getting into the Range Rover.

Sandy opened the passenger door to his car and Ryan climbed inside. They were on the highway in minutes.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sandy asked quietly. He noticed Ryan's slumped posture. "Put your seat belt on."

Ryan winced as he hooked the seatbelt across his body. "Sandy…"

"You can tell me anything, Ryan," Sandy said quietly.

Ryan didn't respond. He had made a promise to Hailey. But Sandy was really worried and Ryan didn't want to lie to Sandy.

"Why did you need my son to give you 2500 dollars? What did you get him involved in?" Sandy asked urgently.

"Nothing, Sandy, I swear, I'd never do anything to Seth," Ryan replied, stricken.

"But you don't deny taking the money from him? Why couldn't you come to me for the money? He's involved, Ryan, because he's lying to me…" Sandy glanced at Ryan and hesitated.

Ryan's eyes were half-closed and he had almost curled up around the seat belt. He looked defeated with his bloodied shirt and sling. His free arm was cradled against his abdomen.

"Ryan?"

"I'm listening, Mr. Cohen."

Sandy reacted to Ryan's use of his formal name by putting on the brakes gently. He regretted it instantly, seeing the pain on Ryan's face from the seat belt's slight pressure.

"I'm sorry, Ryan…" 

"I would tell you if I could, Sandy…but I can't…" Ryan said suddenly with his eyes closed.

"Why can't you tell me? What kind of trouble are you in?"

"I'm not in trouble…" Ryan protested.

"You were stabbed, Ryan!" Sandy insisted.

"I can't tell you…" Ryan whispered.

"Ryan…"

"I can't tell you."

Sandy stopped the car. They were only a few blocks from home. He turned to face Ryan.

"I cannot tell you," Ryan repeated.

Sandy studied the battered boy. "Who are you protecting?"

"I am so sorry…" Ryan whispered. 

"Talk to me, kid. I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you."

"I know. But I can't tell you." He opened his eyes and looked at Sandy. "Can you just trust me?"

"I can't trust you if I don't know what's going on," Sandy replied. "What is going on?"

Ryan shook his head and closed his eyes again.

Sandy sighed in frustration and steered the stopped car back onto the road. 


	6. Six

Seth pulled into the driveway and was only slightly surprised to see his mother's car. The front door was open and as he walked in, Kirsten almost knocked him down with her embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine, I wasn't even with Ryan when it happened," Seth said immediately.

"What happened? Sandy said that he was hurt and that Ryan called you and didn't call him…" Kirsten started. Seth noticed Hailey watching cautiously from the hallway, worried.

"He's okay, he got mugged," Seth stated. "You know how Ryan is, he wasn't even going to go to the hospital but Luke forced him…"

"Is he okay? Where is he?" Kirsten demanded.

Sandy's car pulled into the driveway. Sandy stepped out and before he could get to the passenger side to help Ryan, the boy was already standing unsteadily by the car. He walked into the house without waiting for Sandy to support him. 

"Ryan, my god…are you okay? Sit down," Kirsten said, giving him a gentle hug as he met her in the doorway.

"I'm fine, I swear," Ryan muttered.

"What happened?" Kirsten asked as she guided him to the couch. She glanced at Sandy who was clearly upset. Sandy walked out of the room without speaking.

"He won't talk about it," Sandy called from the kitchen when Ryan didn't respond immediately.

Seth gave Ryan a panicked look and Ryan simply shook his head. 

"Ryan…" Kirsten started, sitting down beside him.

"Can I go lie down?" He asked weakly.

"He's had a long day," Seth echoed.

"Come on, honey," Kirsten said quietly, helping Ryan to his feet and leading him through the kitchen.

Seth went to Hailey's side where she was watching from the hallway. "Don't say anything," He said quietly to her. She glanced to make sure Sandy wasn't nearby and pulled Seth into the guestroom and closed the door.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded. 

"Dad's onto us, Hailey. He's pissed and he wants to know what's going on…"

"Oh god…"

"Ryan didn't say anything and he doesn't want me to say anything…"

"What happened to him?"

"He was stabbed…"

"Shit…this is my fault…" Hailey murmured, stricken.

Seth didn't respond but wrapped his arms around his aunt. "It's going to be okay. We can deal with this…"

"I have to tell them, don't I?" She muttered, returning his hug gratefully.

"That's up to you. Ryan and I won't say anything if you don't want us to," Seth responded. 

"Oh my god…" Sandy said suddenly. He had come looking for Seth and was standing in the room with his hand on the doorknob.

"Dad…" Seth started.

"Don't, Seth. It's okay," Hailey whispered. 

"This is about you? Ryan's protecting you?" Sandy's face was pale with realization. 

"Yes. He is. Seth and Ryan were helping me," Hailey admitted. 

"Seth, go to your room," Sandy ordered.

"Dad…"

"We'll talk later. Go to your room," Sandy repeated.

Seth gave Hailey an apologetic look before leaving.

"Sit down," Sandy said quietly. He sat down beside Hailey on the bed. "Tell me."

"Sandy, Ryan…"

"He's a kid, Hailey. He's sixteen years old. Tell me how a 16 year old kid could possibly help you," Sandy said, clearly upset. 

"He found me the other night…on the patio…this guy was beating me up…"

"I thought your boyfriend…"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Sandy. I owed his boss money," Hailey said quietly. Sandy nodded, urging her to continue. "I owed him two grand…"

"Why get the kids involved?"

"Ryan got the guy off me, he took care of me…I'm really messed up, Sandy, and he said that he…he said that he'd take care of it for me…"

"Take care of what, Hailey? Why not go to Caleb yourself for the money?"

"Ryan went to Dad?" Hailey asked in surprise.

"Seth went to Caleb for the money. Gave him some lame lie about wanting to buy a sailboat on E-Bay and not wanting to ask us for the money. Caleb gave him 2500 dollars and called me. He thinks Ryan's into drugs or something and is corrupting Seth," Sandy explained.

"Ryan's not into drugs," Hailey whispered. 

Sandy was looking at her carefully. "But you are. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. After Ryan chased off the guy, he took me into the poolhouse and…and he knew that I was using. I didn't want you or Kirsten to find out and he promised me that he wouldn't tell as long as I got some help…" She whispered.

"Are you getting help?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan set me up at a rehab clinic. I went to my first NA meeting last night, he went with me and everything…" Hailey confessed. 

"So what happened today? You weren't even with them…" Sandy was still confused.

"I didn't know what he planned, Sandy, I swear. He said that…he said that he had experience dealing with stuff like this, with his mom and his brother…I trusted him, I mean, he's only sixteen but he said that he would take care of it for me…and I let him. Today, Seth took me to the mall and they wanted me to point out my dealer. I didn't know that Ryan was going to go head to head with him, they wouldn't tell me anything and I'm so strung out…I'm sorry, Sandy…"

"Hailey…I don't really know what to say. Ryan could have been killed today, he was stabbed and…and…" Sandy started.

"I'm so sorry, Sandy. I had no idea that it would go down like this…" Hailey insisted.

"You sent a couple of kids to settle your debt with your drug dealer, Hailey…it was irresponsible and inexcusable. What were you thinking?"

"He said he could handle it and I believed him…"

"Ryan thinks he can handle a lot of things but he's still just a kid. No matter how mature he thinks he is, you are the adult here and you should have realized that he was in over his head…"

"I was in over my head and he pulled me out of it, Sandy…" Hailey is trembling and has tears in her eyes. 

"You almost got him killed, Hailey," Sandy snapped. "I can't believe this…"

"Sandy, please don't tell Kirsten," Hailey said after a pause.

"I'm not telling her anything. You're going to tell her," Sandy said, standing up. 

"She'll hate me, Sandy, she'll be so angry…" Hailey pleaded. 

"It's time you started taking responsibility for your actions, Hailey," Sandy said sternly. He softened his voice. "Ryan told you that his mother and brother had drug problems?" 

"Yeah…" Hailey whispered.

"I knew that his home life wasn't the best in Chino, but he lives with us now. He should never have to deal with this again. He should never have had to deal with anything like this in the past. You should be ashamed of dragging him into this." Sandy closed the door to the guestroom. He had to talk to Ryan about this now. He ignored the sound of Hailey's tears.

"Dad, she's trying. You shouldn't blame her for this…" Seth said. He was sitting on the stairs looking at his father.

"Seth. She's an adult…"

"Really? 'Cause she's never had to act like one before. She didn't ask us for help, Dad. We offered to help her. That guy, he really messed her up…"

"You should have come to me, Seth," Sandy stated.

"I didn't need help. She did," Seth said quietly. He stood up and went to his father's side. "If it had been about me or Ryan, we would have come straight to you but this was about her. She's scared and she doesn't trust Grandpa or Mom to understand. Ryan understood, Dad. That's why she let him help her."

"Don't make excuses for her, Seth, she's a grown woman and she has to take responsibility for her actions…"

"What do you think Grandpa's going to say if he finds out? She's terrified, Dad and if she can get well without him knowing then she should have that option…" 

"Seth…"

"I know that you think we messed up but if everything had went down the way we planned, you'd never have known. Ryan's got her in rehab, he's got her going to meetings and she's doing better, Dad…"

"She is not your responsibility," Sandy stated.

"She's family, Dad," Seth responded.

"I need to talk to Ryan about this…"

"Can't you give him some time to recover, Dad?" Seth replied.

"Seth, go to your room…"

Seth threw his hands up in frustration and stormed up the stairs.

*****


	7. Seven

***** 

Kirsten held open the door to the poolhouse for Ryan and he slowly made his way inside. "Did the doctors give you anything for pain?"

"I'm okay. They gave me a shot and I think Sandy got some prescriptions for me," Ryan replied quietly. 

"You don't want to talk about what happened?" She asked gently.

"I can't.," Ryan replied. 

"Why not?" She asked. 

He looked at her with pained blue eyes. "Because I can't."

"Lie down, honey. Did you want to get cleaned up first?"

"I'm too tired right now," Ryan admitted. "I just need to lie down."

"Okay, honey," She replied immediately. She couldn't stand to see him in such pain. 

Ryan sat down heavily on the bed. He gingerly pulled the sling from around his neck and set it beside the bed. 

"Can I get you anything, Ryan?" She asked.

"I'll be okay. Thanks," He answered. 

"I'll leave you alone, honey. We'll be out to check on you in a little while, okay? Are you sure you don't want to lie down in the house?" 

Sandy stepped into the poolhouse. Kirsten noticed how Ryan tensed up immediately at his presence. "Sandy, I think he should rest," She said suddenly.

"I have to talk to him," Sandy replied quietly.

"It can wait…" Kirsten said.

"She told you," Ryan stated flatly. His gaze was locked on Sandy.

"Yes. **You** should have told me," Sandy replied.

"I made a promise," Ryan said.

"What are you talking about?" Kirsten demanded. Before Sandy could answer her, Ryan got to his feet and rushed past them both, hurrying into the main house.

"Why are you being like this? He just got out of the ER and you're interrogating him," Kirsten started. Sandy turned to follow Ryan but she grabbed his arm. "Tell me, Sandy."

"Come on, we have to go inside," Sandy said. 

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on between you two," Kirsten insisted.

"It's a family matter. Everyone is involved now…" Sandy replied, pulling her inside.

Ryan was leaning against the counter, pale and out of breath. He gave Sandy a chilling glare. "You wanted us to come to you? So you could handle it? Well congratulations. She's gone and you know damned well where she's gone. She didn't come to you because she knew how'd you react and you proved her right."

"Ryan…" Sandy started. 

"Don't. I don't know what you said to her but it obviously made an impact," Ryan sighed. Seth appeared. 

"You ready?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. 

"Hold it right there," Sandy snapped.

"No," Seth snapped in return. "You're so pissed at us for not coming to you that you're making everything worse. We're going to find Aunt Hailey." 

"Wait. Hailey? What does Hailey have to do with any of this?" Kirsten asked, stricken.

"Sandy can explain it to you. We have to go now," Ryan remarked. He led Seth out of the kitchen.

***** 

Sandy met his wife's worried gaze with a weary sigh.

"What? Sandy…"

"Sit down, Kirsten." Sandy sat down beside her at the counter. 

"What the hell is going on? What does Hailey have to do with any of this?"

"I'm not going to tell you all the lies that I had to wade through to find out the truth, Kirsten, so just forget everything that's happened over the past couple of days and listen," He said slowly. He waited until she nodded. "Remember when Hailey told us that her boyfriend had beaten her up and Ryan came to her rescue? It wasn't her boyfriend. It was her dealer. She's been using drugs. Ryan found out and offered to help her. Seth knows too. Ryan helped her get enrolled in rehab and took her to an NA meeting."

"Are you serious, Sandy?" Kirsten asked, pale.

"Yes. This morning, Seth went to your father and borrowed 25 hundred dollars. Caleb called me and told me that he was suspicious. Before I could investigate, Seth called about Ryan's accident."

"Oh god…"

"Ryan was paying off Hailey's dealer when he was hurt," Sandy finished.

"I had no idea…she'd been doing so well, I had no idea she was on drugs…oh god…"

"I'm so angry at her for getting the boys involved in something like this…" Sandy said quietly. "But I shouldn't have scolded Hailey the way I did. I lost my temper…"

Kirsten was crying when Sandy looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried in his arms. 

***** 

"Get in this fucking truck right now," Seth said as he pulled the Rover up beside Hailey's car. Ryan was slumped in the passenger side, pale and exhausted. He had spotted her car at the convenience store a few blocks from the Cohen's house. 

"Seth…" Hailey gasped in surprise when she recognized him.

"Where do you think you're going to go?" Ryan asked through Seth's window.

"You shouldn't be out, you should be in bed…" Hailey said to Ryan.

"He can get to bed once he makes sure you're okay. You can't run away from this, Aunt Hailey. You have to come back…" Seth said. 

"Guys…" She started.

"You want to go to a meeting?" Ryan asked quietly.

Hailey hesitated. 

"You can't take her to a meeting, man, you're about to collapse," Seth said, stunned that Ryan would even mention it. 

"I can go by myself…" Hailey protested.

"Hailey," Ryan said her name quietly and she stopped. "Get in."

She got into the Rover obediently.

"Someone can come back for your car," Ryan said. 

"Okay," She replied.

"Dad's being an ass, Hailey…"

"No, Sandy's right. I fucked up. I shouldn't have let you help me…"

"Oh stop it, Hailey. We're all in huge fucking trouble here. If we keep slinging blame around it's just going to make everyone feel worse and it's not going to help anything," Ryan said seriously. "You needed help. Who cares who helped you as long as you got help?"

"I'm so sorry, Ryan…" Hailey said as Seth pulled the Range Rover onto the highway.

"This isn't your fault, Hailey," Seth said. "Not entirely anyway."

"I knew that fucker today," Ryan said suddenly.

"What?" Seth asked, startled.

"His name is Anthony. I've met him before."

"When?" Seth urged when Ryan didn't continue immediately.

Ryan's eyes were closed and his face was tight with pain. He was breathing shallowly. "Trey tried selling some of Tony's product once. He fucked up and Tony ended up putting him into the hospital for a couple of weeks."

"Shit, Ryan…" Hailey muttered.

"I don't think he recognized me…but I need to call Trey tonight," Ryan said with his eyes still closed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Fine," Ryan murmured. "Hailey?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Do you need a meeting?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. But I'm okay now. I'm meeting with Jake tomorrow and I'll be okay until then. My car's back there anyway," Hailey replied.

"You sure? Because I can take you after I drop Ryan off," Seth offered.

"I'm sure. I might change my mind after I face Kirsten," She admitted.

Seth pulled into the driveway. "Everything's going to be fine. Mom loves you."

Hailey and Seth got out but Ryan didn't move. Seth opened Ryan's door.

"Ryan? Dude?" Seth called.

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes. "Oh. Yeah." He stepped out and faltered. Seth grabbed his arm to steady him and Ryan recoiled with a grimace. "Not that arm, man…"

"Sorry, Ryan," Seth gasped, releasing him.

"You need to lie down," Hailey said and gently put her arm around his waist and guided him to the door.

Kirsten opened the door and pulled Hailey into a hug. Hailey started to cry. Kirsten led her inside. 

Ryan slowly staggered into the house and Seth went to his side. Ryan put his hand on Seth's shoulder to steady himself.

"Seth, can you help me to the poolhouse?" Ryan asked quietly. "I'm a little dizzy."

"Sure, man," Seth replied. He helped Ryan into the kitchen.

"Ryan, Seth…did you find her?" Sandy asked, standing up as they entered.

"Mom's with her," Seth replied.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" 

Ryan faltered suddenly and Sandy saw his blue eyes lose focus and roll back in his head.

Seth tried to catch him before he collapsed but Sandy had to step forward to help Seth support Ryan.

"Ryan…Ryan, man…" Seth gasped. They released his unconscious body into a chair. 

"Seth, bring me the phone," Sandy instructed. He shook Ryan gently as Seth went to obey him.

"He said he was dizzy…" Seth said as he went to the phone.

"Ryan, wake up, kid…" Sandy urged.

Ryan's lips moved slightly.

"Ryan?" Sandy called.

Ryan blinked sluggishly and shook himself awake. "Sandy?"

"You collapsed, Ryan, are you all right?" Sandy asked.

"I need to lie down…I'm dizzy," Ryan admitted. 

"I'm going to call your doctor…"

"No, it's fine…the doctor told me that I needed to take it easy because I lost so much blood…I just need to rest…" Ryan said quietly.

"I'll stay with him, Dad," Seth said.

Ryan attempted to stand up but lost his strength immediately. Sandy managed to catch him and lower him back in the chair again.

"Can you make it to the poolhouse?" Sandy asked.

"Maybe I should just sit a minute…" Ryan whispered.

"I'm calling the doctor. Just in case," Sandy said. He turned to Seth. "If anything changes…"

"I'll call you," Seth nodded.

Sandy dialed the doctor's pager number as he went to Hailey's room. He knocked softly. Kirsten opened the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Ryan's not doing so well. I'm calling the doctor but…" Sandy started.

"Okay, I'm coming," Kirsten said as Sandy's phone rang.

Hailey, composed, followed Kirsten into the kitchen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kirsten asked, going to Ryan's side.

"I got dizzy," Ryan began.

"And passed out," Seth finished.

"What did the doctor tell you to do? I haven't seen you take anything…"Hailey mentioned.

"I was supposed to come home and drink lots of liquids and sleep…" Ryan replied quietly. 

Seth sighed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I got distracted…" Ryan whispered. Kirsten put an opened bottle of juice in front of him.

Sandy returned with the phone and held it out to Ryan. "It's the doctor. He wants to talk to you."

Ryan accepted the phone and talked to the doctor quietly for a few minutes. Finally, he handed phone back to Sandy.

"Ryan?" Kirsten called.

"He says I should take some pills and go to sleep," Ryan said.

"Sounds like good advice," Seth remarked.

Ryan shakily got to his feet. Kirsten and Hailey each took an arm and gently led him into the den. He sat down on the couch. 

"Lie down, Ryan. Just rest here for a little while, okay? We'll get you to your own bed once you've gotten some more energy," Kirsten said. 

"Whatever you think…" Ryan murmured. He motioned for Seth.

"Yeah, man?" 

"I need to call my brother…" Ryan whispered to Seth.

"You should wait until morning. You're dead on your feet. It'll be fine, okay?" Seth said calmly. 

Ryan nodded and stretched out on the couch, too exhausted to be concerned about their worried surveillance. 

***** 


	8. Eight

"Ryan?"

He opened his eyes and recognized Hailey by his side. "Hey, Hailey."

"I know you were sleeping but…" Hailey was shaky and pale.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Ryan asked, sitting up slowly. His stitched side was so painful that he lost his breath by the slight movement. He had fallen asleep before taking any of the pain medication prescribed at the hospital.

"No…" She collapsed into tears. She sat down beside him on the couch and he put his good arm around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest.

"Shh…it's okay…" He murmured, letting her sob as he slowly rubbed her back. He glanced up as Sandy walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry…this is just so hard…"Hailey cried. 

"Shh…it's going to get easier, okay?" Ryan said quietly. "You'll get through this, Hailey." He winced in pain as she put her arms around him, still crying.

Sandy was watching them silently. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of water and a couple of prescription bottles. Ryan acknowledged his presence with a tired nod but continued to comfort Hailey.

Finally after several minutes, Hailey seemed to be more composed. She straightened up and noticed Sandy sitting silently in the chair beside the couch. "I'm sorry, Sandy…"

"It's okay. You're having a rough time. But Ryan needs his rest, too," Sandy said gently. He held out the water bottle and the pills.

Ryan accepted them silently. "Thanks." 

"Oh god, did I hurt you?" Hailey gasped.

"No, Hailey. Why don't you try and get some sleep? Isn't your appointment with Jake at nine?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah…thanks, Ryan…" Hailey left the den.

"Do you want to go to the poolhouse, Ryan?"

"Yeah," Ryan replied with a sigh. He gingerly got to his feet and didn't protest when Sandy offered his arm for support. He steadied himself using Sandy's arm.

"You okay?" Sandy asked. 

"Sore," Ryan replied.

"Still mad at me?" 

"I'm not mad at you, Sandy. I'm just tired," Ryan sighed. 

"I know. I'm sorry for being so harsh today. I was really worried about you. I'm still really worried about you," Sandy said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you," Ryan sighed. "But she's in over her head and she doesn't even know who she's dealing with, you know?"

"You can't save everyone, Ryan."

Ryan lowered his gaze. "Well, Sandy, I think I know that pretty well already. I mean, my mom's still a junkie, wherever she is and my brother's in jail. I know that I can't save everyone." He looked at Sandy again. "But I shouldn't give up, right? I mean, don't you think Hailey's worth a shot?"

"Of course, Ryan, but you're sixteen. You can't go head to head with drug dealers."

"I couldn't go to the police, not about something like this. There's not many ways to handle situations like this and I did the best I could…" Ryan said quietly as they walked into the poolhouse. 

Sandy sighed. Ryan sat down on the poolhouse and took a deep breath. 

"What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"Late. Or early."

"I think I'm going to get cleaned up and lie down," Ryan said.

"I'm going to stay right here in case you need something," Sandy said, sitting down.

"I'm okay."

"Ryan, listen. I know you don't understand and I don't know how to make you understand," Sandy said seriously. "You are not my son but you're a part of my family. I don't want you to get hurt. You should never be hurt. You should never be in danger. I want to protect you…"

"Sandy…"

"Just hear me out, Ryan. I want you to be safe. That's the whole reason I brought you here in the first place was to make a real home for you…"

"And this should never happen in your home," Ryan said quietly. "I put Seth in danger…"

"What about you? You were in danger too…"

"But Hailey's family, too, right?"

Sandy nodded. "Yes, Ryan. But if she's in trouble, she should have come to an adult for help. You are not an adult. You're mature and smart as hell, but you're only sixteen years old. If you're in trouble, I hope that you'd come to me…"

"I've never really had someone that I could go to Sandy. And this…it was like something that should never touch you guys…Tony, he should never be involved with anything that has to do with your family…" Ryan murmured quietly. 

"Tony?" Sandy asked quietly. Ryan lowered his gaze. "Who's Tony?"

"He's…he's Hailey's dealer."

"You know him? How do you know him, Ryan?" Sandy asked gently.

Ryan sighed. "It doesn't change anything…"

"I know. But I'd like to know anyway," Sandy replied.

"I've met him before. He had some dealings with Trey a couple of years back," Ryan said slowly. "He almost killed Trey."

"Does he know you? Do you think he'll come after me?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he recognized me."

"Would he recognize you? I mean…how were you involved with him before?"

"I came home and found Tony beating the hell out of Trey. So I got him out of there," Ryan said quietly.

"You got him out of there…how?" Sandy questioned.

"God, Sandy, he was almost dead…I'd never seen him that messed up…I freaked out. I just snapped and…and I got Trey out of there…I beat the fuck out of Tony…" Ryan whispered. "It was a long time ago."

"He didn't come after you then?" Sandy asked gently.

"No. Trey was in the hospital a few weeks and as soon as he got out, he got arrested and sent up to juvie. We never really kept a house for long and we moved while he was in the hospital so I don't think Tony could find us," Ryan said slowly.

"Ryan. From what I know, this man knows where you live, where Hailey lives…"

"He's paid off, he's not stupid. He won't come after me."

Sandy was watching Ryan carefully. "Are you sure?"

Ryan didn't respond.

"Ryan. What are you planning on doing?" Sandy asked.

"I'm done. I'm not planning on doing anything, Sandy," Ryan replied. He looked at Sandy with pale blue eyes. "I…I'm scared of him, Sandy. He's one of the few people that I'm really fucking scared of." 

Sandy realized that Ryan was really frightened. 

"And I really hope that he didn't recognize me," Ryan whispered.

"You should try and get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning," Sandy said quietly.

Ryan stood up unsteadily and went to get a shower. He knew that asking Sandy to leave would be a lost cause.


	9. Nine

***** 

Ryan woke up with a jolt the next day.

"Damn, kid, I hope you don't wake up like that every day," Sandy said from the chair beside his bed.

"Sorry…what time is it?" Ryan asked.

"About nine. You had a pretty restless night, Ryan," Sandy remarked.

Ryan sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I couldn't wake you, Ryan…"

"I have nightmares sometimes, Sandy," Ryan sighed as the pain from his injuries slammed into him again. 

"A lot?"

"I'm okay, Sandy," Ryan said quietly. "You look exhausted from babysitting me all night."

Sandy smile d sadly. "Everytime I would doze off, you'd start talking in your sleep. I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

Ryan gave him a tired smile. "A little."

"Seth's inside. Do you feel like eating something?" Sandy asked. 

"I'll give it a shot," Ryan murmured. 

"Kirsten took Hailey to her appointment today."

"That's good. How's she taking the whole thing?" Ryan asked.

"Better than I took it. She's being supportive. She wants to help Hailey get better."

Ryan nodded silently. 

"You should put some food in your stomach before I pump you full of pills again. Come on," Sandy offered Ryan a hand but Ryan ignored it, standing up by himself and slowly walking ahead of the older man out of the poolhouse. Sandy followed him into the house. 

Seth was eating cereal at the counter and his face lit up when he saw Ryan. "He lives!" 

"Barely," Ryan smirked, going to the cabinet to get a box of cereal for himself. 

"I'll be in the den," Sandy said quietly, walking out of the room.

"What's going on with you guys?" Seth asked.

"Nothing," Ryan shrugged.

"I did something yesterday that you're probably going to get pissed about," Seth said quietly.

"Really? What?" Ryan asked as he went to the refrigerator for milk.

"I called your brother."

Ryan froze. He turned to face Seth. "What?"

"I know, I should have asked you first but I…I was just thinking about what you said and I didn't know if I should have told you to wait until today to call him…" Seth started.

"What did he say?" Ryan asked. 

"He…he's worried about you. Said he wants to talk to you as soon as you can call him," Seth replied.

Ryan nodded silently.

"He said that he was glad that he had a head's up. Seems like Tony has friends inside," Seth added.

"Thanks, Seth."

"You're not mad?" Seth asked, surprised.

"No. I mean, I wish I could've called him myself but it had to be done. Thanks for looking out for me," Ryan said.

"You're welcome. Are you going to call him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. In a few minutes I will," Ryan replied. 

After eating a small breakfast, Ryan accepted more painkillers from Sandy and settled into the den to play playstation with Seth. Kirsten returned with Hailey around noon and both women seemed to be in upbeat spirits. Hailey settled in the den with the boys while Kirsten and Sandy worked on lunch. 

Ryan had dozed off by the time Kirsten and Sandy had to go out for takeout after she burned the grilled cheese sandwiches. Hailey and Seth were playing a ninja game while he napped. They both looked up in surprise as Caleb walked into the living room.

"Ryan. Can I have a word?" Caleb asked, his voice jolting Ryan awake immediately. 

"Okay," Ryan replied, not meeting Seth's worried gaze. 

"Dad…" Hailey started.

"I'll talk to you once I'm done with Ryan, honey," Caleb smiled at his favorite daughter before resuming his grouchy expression as he led Ryan into the other living room. 

"What does Dad want to talk to Ryan about?" Hailey whispered to Seth.

"I don't know," Seth replied. "Let's go listen."

Caleb sat down on the couch but Ryan could sense the man's anger so he sat down rigidly in the chair across from him. 

"Do you know what this is about?"

"No, sir," Ryan replied. 

"It's about you corrupting my grandson," Caleb growled. 

Ryan didn't reply but remained in eye contact with Caleb.

"You don't belong here. I don't know what kind of scam you're running but I'm onto you. I will do everything in my power to get you sent back to jail where you belong. I will not let you hurt my family."

Ryan didn't respond. 

"What was the money for, Ryan? Why did you need the money?" Caleb demanded. 

Ryan's gaze flickered for a moment and made contact with Seth and Hailey as they were peeking around the corner, both stunned by Caleb's words. He shook his head at them almost imperceptibly but Seth caught it and knew that Ryan didn't want them to interfere.

"I'm going to find out one way or the other. Sandy's protecting you and he's probably in on it…"

"Sandy had nothing to do with it," Ryan said immediately. 

Caleb leaned forward. "You shouldn't be here. You're good for nothing. You're trash. Your mother did the right thing leaving you, you're trouble and you're bringing my grandson down with you…"

Ryan's face was blank and his blue eyes cold. 

"Are you on drugs? Is Seth on drugs? What have you dragged him into?" Caleb accused.

Ryan didn't answer. 

"What's going on here?" Sandy asked, walking in.

"I was just having a talk with Ryan," Caleb responded, flushing as he was interrupted.

"Dad, Ryan's a little under the weather…" Kirsten scolded, going to Ryan's side as he stood up. She put her hand on his good arm and gave him a worried look.

"It's okay," Ryan said quietly. "Can I please be excused?"

"Come on, I'll walk you," Kirsten replied.

"What exactly were you talking to Ryan about?" Sandy asked pointedly.

Seth and Hailey were waiting in the kitchen when Kirsten walked in with Ryan.

"Ryan, man, that was so totally wrong…" Seth started.

"I'm going to go lie down, man, I'll see you later, okay?" Ryan's eyes were lowered and he wouldn't meet Seth's worried gaze.

"I'll talk to him, Ryan…" Hailey said suddenly.

"It's okay. I'm going to go lie down," Ryan repeated. 

"Ryan…" Hailey started.

"I said that it's okay," Ryan stated flatly, giving her a glare. He shook off Kirsten's hand and disappeared onto the patio. 

"What happened? Did Dad say something to him?" Kirsten asked.

"Get out of this house. You are not welcome here. Get the hell out," Sandy yelled suddenly.

"You can't kick me out of my daughter's house," Caleb yelled in return. 

"What the hell is going on?" Kirsten rushed into the room.

"Get out, Caleb," Sandy said. His face is red with anger.

"You should go," Seth echoed. 

"What? Seth…"

"You should go," Seth repeated. 

Caleb stormed out of the house.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Kirsten asked. Hailey collapsed in tears and hugged her sister desperately. 

*****


	10. Ten

***** 

"Ryan?" Seth called quietly as he stepped into the poolhouse. He looked around for his friend and finally realized that he was in bed with the covers over his head. 

"Ryan?"

Slowly, Ryan's hand snaked out of the sheets and revealed his drowsy face. "Yeah?"

"Oh. You're sleeping…" Seth noted apologetically.

"Yeah. What's up?" He yawned.

"I was just making sure you're all right. We heard what Grandpa said to you," Seth said.

Ryan sighed. "It's nothing, Seth. It's okay…"

"He's wrong. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about…"

"It doesn't matter, Seth."

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm really sleepy. These pills are seriously kicking my ass," Ryan replied. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it…"

"Thanks, Seth. For checking in. But I'm okay," Ryan said. He pulled the covers back over his head.

"Dude, why are you hiding?" Seth asked.

"It's damned bright in here," was his muffled reply. 

"I can close the blinds for you, man."

"Thanks. That might help," Ryan replied. Seth quickly lowered all the blinds and closed them. Ryan's head emerged from the covers. 

"Better?"

"Much. I just didn't feel like doing it. My arm is really bothering me…"

"Did you tell Mom or Dad?"

"Not yet. I'm sure it'll get better. I'm going to go back to sleep, dude." 

Seth glanced back at Ryan and saw that he had fallen asleep almost instantly. He closed the door to the poolhouse as he left.

Sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for Seth to return with a status report. Hailey had gone to talk to her father. 

"Is he okay?" Sandy asked immediately. 

"He's sleeping. Said he's fine."

"Why'd you close the blinds?" Kirsten asked.

"He said it was too bright. He says his arm is bothering him," Seth replied. 

"His arm?" Sandy questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, he's tired because he's on all those painkillers so shouldn't his arm feel better?" Seth asked.

"I'll go check on him in a little while," Sandy promised. "I think maybe we should take him to the hospital, just to make sure he's okay."

"He's not going to like that but I think he needs to be checked on. I'll make a call to Seth's pediatrician and see if he has time to see Ryan today," Kirsten said.

"You guys haven't even talked to him yet," Seth muttered.

"He wouldn't have said anything unless it was really bothering him, Seth, and you wouldn't have mentioned it if you weren't worried about it. Right?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I guess I'm just worried about him."

***** 

"Hailey! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Caleb smiled at his youngest daughter as she walked into his office.

"Hey, Dad. We need to talk." Hailey knew that if she didn't get her confession out of the way, she'd lose her nerve. She sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"Okay, darling. About what?" 

"About what happened today. About what's been happening. You…I heard you today, talking to Ryan."

Caleb's face hardened. "That kid is bad news…"

"No, Dad, he's not. Ryan wasn't helping Seth, he was helping me."

"What are you talking about?"

""I've been shooting heroin for a while now." Hailey hesitated. "I have some problems. I owed this guy some money and when I didn't pay him…he hurt me. And Ryan found me and…he saved my life, Dad…"

Caleb's face was knotted with confusion and disbelief.

"Ryan didn't want me to get hurt again and I couldn't ask you for the money…so Seth offered. When Ryan took the money to pay off the guy yesterday, the guy stabbed him. Ryan got stabbed for me, Dad!" Hailey said urgently. "He got me into rehab, he's been taking me to NA meetings and you called him trash…"

"Hailey…" Caleb started.

"If anyone's trash around here, it's me…I'm the one causing all these problems and…" Hailey started to cry. 

Caleb loved his daughters and couldn't take their tears. He walked around the desk and embraced her. 

"Anything you need, Hailey, I'll make sure you get the best treatment possible, I'll get you off drugs…" Caleb murmured.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…this is just really hard for me…and…and the only person that really understood was Ryan…" Hailey pulled away from her dad and stood up, wiping her eyes. 

"Hailey…" Caleb started.

"No, Dad. I can't let you comfort me. I love you but…what you did to day was wrong. Kirsten and Sandy are behind me and they're helping me. And their house is my house and if you're not welcome there, then I can't see you."

"Don't do this…"

"I have to make a stand, Dad. Money doesn't make a family and Kirsten and her kids…they've shown me that they really care about me and want to help. That's what I need." Hailey straightened her back and took a deep breath. "Goodbye, Dad."

*****


	11. Eleven

Ryan woke up after sleeping soundly for several hours.  It was dark out and he felt better than he had when he first fell asleep.  He yawned as he slowly got to his feet.  He glanced at the couch and recognized Kirsten's sleeping form.

"Kirsten?" He called quietly.

"Hey, Ryan," She answered, waking up immediately.  "I wanted to check on  you and I guess I fell asleep…"

"I feel better, thanks."

"Seth said your arm was bothering you," Kirsten said.

"It's better now.  I think I'm just not used to the sling and my muscles are still trying to adjust," Ryan admitted.

"We made you a doctor's appointment in the morning, just to be sure," Kirsten said.

"Oh.  Okay," Ryan replied, surprised.

"So.  I heard my Dad was pretty harsh with you today."

"It's okay, Kirsten…" Ryan sighed.

"No, it's not…"

"It is.  I'm not upset.  He's trying to protect his family and I totally understand.  He doesn't know me so he has every right to be suspicious.  You should be glad that he cares about you guys so much," Ryan replied.

"He hasn't tried to get to know you…"

"It's okay, Kirsten.  I know you'd like for us to get along but…"

"You didn't do anything wrong.  You're a teenager and you made a few impulsive decisions but you had everyone's best interests at heart.  I don't want whatever he said to you to make you doubt yourself or your place in this family.  We love you."

Ryan nodded.  "I know.  And I care about you guys, too…"

"I know.  You almost died for Hailey and you haven't even known her that long.  But you can't do things like that again.  We're a family and we need to work together to fix our problems.  You know that you can come to us…"

"I know.  I'm sorry," Ryan whispered.

"We all make mistakes.  You should come in and eat something," Kirsten smiled.  

"Okay.  I'll be in shortly," Ryan acknowledged.  Kirsten left.  He walked over to the shelves where he kept his clothes.  He pulled off his shirt and found a fresh one.  

"Ryan."

Caleb Nichols' voice startled him.  He turned to face the older man, his face hiding his surprise and anxiety.

"I need to talk to you," Caleb said.  

Ryan was surprised to see that Caleb looked unkempt.  His face was drawn with tension and he looked as if he'd been drinking.  

"Okay," Ryan nodded.  He pulled his shirt on as Caleb examined his bandaged body with his gaze.

"I'm sorry…"

Ryan didn't respond.  He kept his gaze lowered at Caleb's feet.

"Will you look at me when I'm talking?"

Ryan obeyed.  

"You saved my daughter's life," Caleb stated.  "Hailey told me everything."

Ryan didn't speak.  He had nothing to say to this man.  

"I'm sorry…I was wrong…that happens occasionally…" Caleb attempted a joke but Ryan didn't smile.  Caleb was clearly disconcerted by Ryan's silence.  "But I would like to try and make it right."

"Don't patronize me, Mr. Nichols.  You meant every word you said to me today.  If you want to make things right with your daughters, then you should talk to them," Ryan replied quietly.  

"I'm trying to make things right with you," Caleb responded, stricken.

"Why?  I'm inconsequential to you, Mr. Nichols.  You didn't hurt my feelings, you didn't say anything that I haven't heard before.  You were doing what you thought was best for your family.  So go talk to your daughters," Ryan nodded toward the house.  

"You're a member of this family now…" Caleb said quietly as Ryan turned away from him.  

"I'm not a member of your family, you made that perfectly clear," Ryan muttered.  He turned back to face the man again.  "I would never hurt Seth.  I would never hurt Kirsten or Hailey.  That's all that you need to know about me.  I won't get in your way and I won't make any waves in your life.  Are we done?" 

"No, Ryan, we're not.  I'm sorry that I haven't made you welcome and that I said those things to you…"

"I don't care.  I don't need to hear from you.  I don't need your apologies.  Your daughters need you.  Your grandson needs you.  Go take care of your family." Ryan ended the conversation by disappearing into the bathroom.

Caleb sighed.  He turned to leave the poolhouse and saw Seth standing by the open door with a blank expression on his face.

"Seth?" Caleb called.

"Whatever, Grandpa," Seth snorted, turning and vanishing into the house.  


	12. Twelve

The next day, the Cohens took Ryan to the doctor who told them that the pain was normal but that he should continue to take it as easy as he could. They allowed Seth to stay out of school, partially because of his whining but mostly so he could monitor Ryan. Ryan seemed more comfortable with Seth hovering over him than with Kirsten or Sandy.

Around lunchtime, Seth, Hailey and Ryan were in the kitchen with Rosa. Rosa was scolding Ryan for attempting to help her cook with his damaged arm. When the phone rang, she nudged him toward it to distract him.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Collect call for Ryan Atwood. Will you accept the charges?"

"Sure." There was a short pause.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Ryan recognized his brother's voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"Um…Tony's thugs paid me a visit yesterday…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a few bruises, no biggie."

"So what's going on?" Ryan could sense that something was bothering his brother. He turned away from Seth and Hailey's curious glances.

"They wanted information."

"What kind?"

"They said they'd kill me if I didn't tell them where you were."

Ryan didn't respond. Seth and Hailey watched all the color drain out of his face.

"Man, I'm sorry, but they meant it, they would've killed me…I had to tell them…"

"Ryan?" Seth said his name quietly but it was enough to snap him out of his trance.

"Ryan? I'm really sorry, man…"

"Whatever…" Ryan hung up the phone.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Hailey asked immediately.

"Where's your dad?" Ryan replied, looking at Seth.

"He's at the office, or in court, do you want me to call him?"

Ryan hesitated. "No, it's okay. Look, I'm not hungry, I'm going to lie down…"

"Wait, dude, who was on the phone? You look positively sprung…"

"I'm going to lie down."

Ryan walked out of the kitchen to the poolhouse. He sat down on the bed. Trey would have told them everything. Tony would come for him. It was only a matter of time.

-----------------------/--------------------------/--------------------------------/------

Caleb had sobered up by nightfall. He'd thought a lot about what that kid had said to him. He had to admit, his respect for the little bastard was increasing day to day. He was on his way to his daughter's house, sober this time. His first visit hadn't gone like he planned and after a night and half a day, he knew he had to try again. He was going to talk to Seth and Kirsten. Hell, he'd talk to Sandy if that would fix this.

He was convinced now that he had been wrong about Ryan. The kid had proved his loyalty to his family and Caleb had to make it right. He had to get the kid's trust in order to get his daughter's back.

---------------------------------/------------------------/-------------------------/------

Ryan stood up and closed his books. He slowly went to the door and started the short walk toward the main house. He sensed something but before he could react, he felt the gun pressed against his back. The feeling of a gun barrel stuck in your ribs is a feeling you can't forget.

"Don't make a scene. Tony wants to see you. Start walking." The man growled.

Ryan didn't protest. He let the man lead him around the edge of the house to the street where the black SUV was parked.

Two more men stepped out but the gun in Ryan's back kept him from bolting. He's tense with fear but his blue eyes were cold. He knew what was coming.

Tony rolled the window down as the two men approached. He gave them a nod.

They took turns holding Ryan's arms and beating him. They held him up when he couldn't stand. He didn't cry out. He didn't want Seth or Hailey to hear him. He prayed that they would stay inside.

Ryan was barely conscious when they finally released him with a crunch to the sidewalk. He was in too much pain to register his surroundings anymore.

"Hey, punk…this is the end…you made me get person…"

Ryan didn't open his eyes, he'd already seen the gun. Tony stood over him and fired.

Ryan couldn't feel anything except pain. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see but he knew that he was dead. He was dead this time.

Seth heard the gunshots and froze. Ryan. Where was Ryan?

"Did you hear that?" Hailey ran into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Where's Ryan?" Seth asked as the squealing of tired broke through their conversation.

"Oh god…you don't think…" Hailey started.

Seth was already running toward the door. Caleb's car was pulling in the driveway but Seth watched it stop at the street.

Seth continued to run as Caleb stepped out. Seth saw Ryan first. Blood was trickling into the street from Ryan's broken body.

"Oh god…" Seth pulled out of his grandfather's grasp and rushed to Ryan's side.

Ryan's eyes were closed but he was holding his arms around his stomach. There was so much blood that Seth couldn't see where he was hurt.

"Ryan?"

"Hey…Seth…" Ryan murmured weakly, his eyes partially rolled back.

Caleb stopped Hailey. "Don't look. Go call 911. Go."

Hailey ran back into the house while Caleb joined Seth.

"Man…I'm really sorry…" Ryan managed before starting to cough uncontrollably. He pulled away from Seth and curled up tightly.

"Ryan…were you shot?" Caleb asked.

Ryan was coughing blood and couldn't answer.

"Just hang on, son…help's on the way," Caleb said, horrified as the blood started to create a larger pool around the boy. He couldn't help but think that Ryan looked really young right now. He was only a kid.

"Where, Ryan? Where did he shoot you?" Seth asked, trying to pull Ryan's hands away to see the damage.

"Seth…I don't want you here…I don't want you to see me die…"

"You're not going to die, Ryan…" Seth said urgently. "Look at me! You're not going to die!"

"It's too late…it's too much…I'm sorry…" Ryan coughed.

"Just hang on…" Caleb urged as the ambulance pulled up.

"I'm not leaving you…" Seth said, clasping Ryan's bloody hand.

Ryan blinked and struggled to reopen his eyes.

"Just hang on, man, the ambulance is here…" Seth said.

Ryan shuddered in pain. He thought if the paramedics picked him up, all his blood would rush out.

"Ryan? Ryan, keep talking to me," Seth called out in panic.

"I'm so sorry…" Ryan whispered.


	13. Thirteen

_AN: Such angry reviews! But I shouldn't have panicked everyone. But I love you all anyway. Here's a little tidbit to tide you guys over until next week..._

"Where is he?" Sandy burst into the waiting room of the emergency department. Kirsten followed him closely, paling visibly at the sight of Seth and Caleb's bloodstained clothes.

"He…they won't let us see him…" Seth murmured. Hailey had her arm around him but neither looked comforted.

"What happened? You said…you said he was shot?" Sandy asked, looking to Caleb for an adult perspective.

"We don't know what happened. The kids heard gunshots before I got there…I pulled in right after it happened. The paramedics say he was shot at least three times…"

"Oh my god…" Kirsten sat down beside her sister, stunned.

"I have to see him…" Sandy said, turning to leave the waiting room.

"They won't let anyone see him…there are all these doctors and they're waiting for a surgeon…" Seth murmured.

"A surgeon?" Sandy asked.

"They say he's still losing blood, faster than they can replace it and that he needs surgery but he has to be stable first…" Seth said flatly.

"He's not stable? Oh god…he's not stable…"

Seth didn't react. Kirsten and Hailey were crying but the men were too stunned to do anything. All they could do is wait.

"Are you Mr. Atwood's family?" A doctor finally walked in. Kirsten and Sandy tried not to react to the blood on his clothes.

"Yes. Is he all right?" Kirsten asked immediately.

"He's a strong kid and he's hanging on for right now but his prognosis…it's not good. He lost a tremendous amount of blood before we could stop the bleeding and he's too weak for us to perform the surgery he needs to repair the damage done by the bullets…"

"What exactly are you saying?" Sandy demanded.

"We're trying to stabilize him for the surgery. If we go now, he only has a 25 percent chance of surviving the surgery…"

"And if you wait?" Caleb interrupted.

"There's still a large chance that he won't make it," The doctor said.

"I'm the single largest contributor to this hospital," Caleb said suddenly. "And I can promise you that I'll never this place another dime if you let this boy die."

"Excuse me?" The doctor was surprised but not as much as the others gathered.

"You heard me. I'm Caleb Nichols and you better get the best doctors in this damn place to come down here and fix my grandson," He added.

"Dad…" Kirsten started.

"You're Caleb Nichols. This kid…he's your grandson?" The doctor was red.

"Yes. He is. So you go back and find someone that can save him." Caleb ordered.

The doctor nodded and disappeared.

"I'm going to be sick," Seth said suddenly. He rushed from the room.

"Sandy…"

"I'll go…" Sandy nodded, following his son out of the waiting room. He saw a bathroom door swinging and he followed his instincts, going into the restroom. He could hear his son vomiting.

"Seth…"

"I'm okay…" Seth walked out, pale and trembling. Sandy embraced him.

"He's going to be okay…"

"He didn't say anything, Dad…someone called today and it upset him…but I didn't push it…I figured if he was upset or if he needed help that he'd say something…" Seth murmured.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know…I never got a chance to ask him…he's going to die…"

"He's not going to die…"

"You didn't see him, you didn't hear how he was talking, he just kept apologizing and he…he told me to go because he didn't want me to watch him die…he knew, Dad…he knew he wasn't going to make it…" Seth continued.

"He's going to be okay…we're too stubborn to let him get off that easily…he's a strong kid, he's going to be fine…"

Seth pulled away and steadied himself silently. Finally he turned to face his father again. "I wish I could believe you."

The doctors finally returned and said that Ryan had been taken into surgery. The Cohens, Caleb and Hailey watched the sun come up through the waiting room's window. There had been no news. No one had slept.

"If he was dead, someone would have told us, right?" Seth finally broke the silence.

"He's not dead," Hailey whispered.

"I'm going to find out something," Caleb said, standing up. Several doctors came in before he made it to the door.

"How is he?" Kirsten asked.

"He's still in critical condition but he made it through the surgery…"

"Is he going to be okay?" She interrupted again. Sandy hushed her with a hand on her arm.

"The next few days are critical. We've stopped all the bleeding and managed to repair the damage done internally. He's still not out of the woods, but it's up to him now…"

"Can we see him?"

"He's in ICU. We discourage visitors. But I can take you guys to the waiting room where you can wait. As soon as his EEG changes and shows signs of him regaining consciousness, I'll make sure someone comes to get you. He's a kid and we don't want him waking up all alone. Follow me."


	14. Fourteen

Blurry. Fuzzy. He was fuzzy and soft. He was a fluffy blanket.

"Ryan…Ryan…"

He knew that voice. He struggled to open his eyes. Everything was muffled. Like he was in a blanket. Like he couldn't breathe.

"Ryan…"

He blinked and managed to open his eyes. Everything was still muffled. He tried to focus on the voice and when he moved, pain snapped him back to consciousness. He had to close his eyes again.

"I thought he was waking up…I'm sorry for upsetting you…" He didn't recognize that voice.

Ryan opened his eyes again. He could see Kirsten crying softly in a chair pulled up close beside where he was lying. He was in a hospital. There were machines beeping and buzzing and clicking around him. He didn't have the strength to talk yet, but he moved his fingers just enough to touch her hand.

She gasped and met his gaze. His strength was waning already.

"Ryan…we'll be right here, okay? You're going to be fine," She said with a smile. Tears were still running down her face.

"Don't cry for me…not until I'm dead…" He rasped hoarsely.

"Oh, Ryan, don't say that, you're going to be fine…"

Ryan closed his eyes to regroup.

"Rest, Ryan…just rest now…"

Kirsten was pale when she returned to the waiting room.

"Mom?" Seth called.

"He woke up. Just for a few minutes…told me to stop crying…" Kirsten said blankly. Sandy embraced her. Caleb had taken Hailey to a meeting.

"He's going to be fine," Sandy said.

"He doesn't look fine…he didn't sound fine…" She whispered.

"Come on, guys, its Ryan…he's tough but he sure loves to keep the suspense…he's just teasing us, he'll be glaring at us by tomorrow…" Seth said, trying to joke.

"How is he?" Luke, Summer and Anna walked in.

"He's…hanging in there," Sandy replied.

"It was nice of you all to come…" Kirsten said, surprised.

Anna and Summer set bags on one of the small tables.

"We brought coffee, bagels, cookies and chocolate. We thought…we thought you guys would need sugar," Anna said quietly.

"Coffee?" Seth perked up. Summer handed him a cup.

"Mr. Cohen…can I talk to you?" Luke led Sandy into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked curiously.

"Did you talk to Ryan at all before…before this went down?"

"No, I talked to him before I went into work around eleven. Why?"

Luke was clearly upset. "I couldn't believe it when I heard about it…he called me last night, Mr. Cohen. He was acting weird, like he knew something was going to happen to him…"

"What did he say?"

"He called because…because he wanted me to keep an eye on Seth in case anything happened to him…like at school and stuff, so the jocks won't mess with him…" Luke hesitated. "I called him on it, I told him that nothing was going to happen to him and if he was worried he should tell someone before it got out of control like at the mall…"

"Luke…"

"He said that his brother had called. Seems that Trey knew the fucker that cut him and the guy was pretty pissed. Trey sold him out…"

Sandy's eyes went dark. "Luke, what are you trying to say?"

"Trey gave that Tony guy your address to save his own ass. Told him that Ryan stayed with you, said he was your pool boy or some bullshit…"

"Oh god…" Sandy whispered.

"He promised me that everything was cool, he said that he was going to tell you as soon as you got home but he didn't want to scare Seth or Hailey…" Luke's face was drawn with guilt. "I should've gone right over…"

"There was nothing you could've done…"

"Chino's usually pretty cool, but…he was fucking scared, Mr. Cohen…"

"Thank you for telling me, Luke."

-------------/------------------/-------------------/----------------/-------------/---------

A nurse stepped into the waiting room an hour later. "Mr. Cohen? He's asking for you."

Sandy followed the nurse immediately. The nurse showed Sandy where he could sit and that he shouldn't let Ryan move too much or talk too much.

Sandy sat down beside the bed and was relieved when Ryan slowly trained his gaze on Sandy.

"Hey, kid," Sandy grinned.

"Hey…" Ryan didn't smile, his blue eyes were clouded with pain and worry.

"What's going on?"

"Will you tell me what's wrong with me?" Ryan asked. His voice was weak and scratchy.

"You're going to be fine…"

"Please, Sandy…just tell me…"

"You were shot, Ryan. In the stomach and the chest. They had to perform surgery. You lost a lot of blood but they say they were able to repair the damage…" Sandy said slowly.

Ryan looked away. He had tears in his eyes. "I thought I was ready, Sandy…I made my peace and I thought I was ready to die…"

"Ryan…" Sandy gasped.

"But…but I'm not…ready…because…I think I died, Sandy…I think I'm dying…"

"You're not dying, Ryan, I won't let you die…"

"Tell me the truth, Sandy…" Ryan met his eyes. "Please…am I going to die?"

"No, Ryan…"

Ryan nodded and turned his head away. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Ryan…"

"I don't want you to tell my mother…Dawn, I mean…I don't want her here…I don't want her to know if I die…"

"You're not going to die, stop saying that!" Sandy whispered urgently. "Look at me…"

Ryan shook his head. "You don't understand, Sandy…I can feel it…something's wrong…"

"Ryan, listen. You're scared but you're going to be fine…you have to trust me, okay? Do you trust me?"

"That's why I asked you to tell me the truth…I trust you, Sandy…" Ryan shuddered. "But…but I'm really fucking scared that I'm going to die here…"

"You're not going to die…"

Ryan wouldn't look at Sandy but he had tears running down his face. "I'm tired."

"Ryan…"

"You should go…"

"You can't lose hope, son, you have to hang on…please, Ryan…"

"You should go…thanks for talking to me…" Ryan closed his eyes.


	15. Fifteen

Ryan opened his eyes and searched his surroundings, finally settling his gaze on Kirsten.

"Hey there," Kirsten smiled.

"Hey…" He replied.

"You had us worried."

Ryan turned his head away.

"You upset Sandy. But I'm not going to let you upset me. Because you're not going to die." She took his hand.

"You promise?"

"I promise. But you have to hang on. You're strong, you have to rely on that…" Kirsten paused. Ryan was breathing shallowly from the pain. "I'll get the nurse…"

"I don't want to sleep…don't…its okay…" Ryan whispered, his blue eyes glazed with pain and fear.

"Ryan, you have to rest…there's nothing to be afraid of," Kirsten said gently.

"What if I can't wake up?"

"Hey," She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll be right here, okay? There's nothing to fear…"

He had tears on his cheeks and shuddered.

"Just relax…" She pushed the button for the nurse. "You have to rest, don't worry…"

"I'm sorry about Sandy…will you tell him I'm sorry?"

"You can tell him yourself, Ryan."

The nurse came in and gave Ryan some pain medication and checked his vitals. Ryan drifted back to sleep.

She'd never seen him so scared before.

------------/------------/-------------/-------------/--------------/-----------/------------

"Dude. Dude. Wake up."

Seth sat up with a jolt in the waiting room. Luke was sitting across the room.

"You were talking in your sleep again."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I didn't think you should be alone. Your folks are both exhausted and I sort of promised Chino that I'd look out for you…"

"When?"

"He called. Wanted me to promise to look after you if something happened."

"What else did he say?"

"That Trey sold him out to Tony."

Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Dammit…his family is just…"

"Shit. His family is shit," Luke finished.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was worried about you and Hailey walking into something. You know Ryan, he's all about taking the hit before anybody else…he thinks he's invincible…"

"He was fucking scared, Luke…"

"He took 3 bullets, that'd scare anybody…"

------------/--------------/-----------------/---------------/--------------/-----------/-

Ryan woke up and took a deep breath. The air tasted different but he inhaled deeply.

"That's it, just breathe…"

Ryan recognized Kirsten beside him. He had an n oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Ryan?"

He focused on the doctor on his other side.

"We'd like you to try and stay awake for a little while, okay?"

Ryan nodded.

"We want to take you for some tests and we need you to be alert and honest, okay?"

"Okay," Ryan said.

"Good. You had a nightmare and your breathing was irregular so we want you to keep this oxygen on for a few more minutes." The doctor smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

Ryan was dizzy from the oxygen and lazily looked at Kirsten. "This is good stuff…"

"Glad you approve."

Ryan blinked. "Sandy must be pretty mad…"

"Oh, he's not mad…your machines just started going off when you had the bad dream and he got a little upset…" Kirsten said immediately.

Sorry…I don't remember…is Seth okay?"

"He's keeping vigil in the waiting room."

"Yeah? Hope he's drinking decaf…"

She smiled.

"And Hailey's safe?"

"Everyone's okay, Ryan."

Ryan seemed to relax.

"You feel like seeing Seth a few minutes?"

"Can I? Like, is he mad?"

"Why do you think everyone is mad at you? You're not in trouble, you didn't do anything wrong, all right?"

"Oh…okay…"

"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked, concerned.

"I don't know…it's like my head's all mixed up…" Ryan confessed.

"Just relax. I'll get Seth for you."

Ryan closed his eyes and took several deep breaths despite the pain.

"Hey, man."

Ryan opened his eyes. Seth seemed stricken, his brown eyes were wide with worry.

"Hey, Seth…don't look at me like that…"

"Sorry," Seth stammered.

Ryan smiled. "Relax…" He pulled the oxygen mask off. "You all right?"

"I thought you were dead," Seth whispered.

"Yeah, me, too," Ryan muttered honestly.

"But you're going to be okay."

"Okay. Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You should've seen it, dude, Grandpa went all mafia on the hospital and threatened them…" Seth started. He continued talking and replaced the oxygen mask over Ryan's face.

Ryan was content to let Seth babble and found himself relaxing.

"Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"I was just listening to you talk…you're strangely soothing…" Ryan smiled.

"Seth?" Sandy stepped in. "Where's Kirsten?"

"Mom's with the doctor."

"Hey, Sandy," Ryan called.

"Hey, kid." Sandy smiled, relieved.

"I just wanted to talk to Seth a few minutes," Ryan said.

"Good…" Sandy replied.

"You look shaken," Seth commented.

"A little. Ryan here seems to enjoy scaring the hell out of me," Sandy admitted.

"I was sleeping. I plead the fifth," Ryan replied.

Sandy smiled. "I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"I think I'm better…" Ryan said through the mask.

"He says I'm soothing," Seth told his father.

"And I love oxygen," Ryan added.

"That's just weird," Seth teased.

"Okay, guys," Kirsten said as she walked in. "Ryan has to go for some tests."

"Tests?" Seth asked.

"It's cool," Ryan said.

"It shouldn't take long," Kirsten continued.

"I think you both should get some sleep, guys. You all look like hell," Ryan said.

"I'm going with Ryan for his tests, but he's right. You guys should go home for a few hours. We'll see you both around six. Now get out."

"Kirsten…" Sandy protested.

"You better listen to her," Ryan warned.

"You take care of yourself," Seth said. "We'll be back."

---------/-----------/-------------/----------/------------/----------/-----------/---------/----

Kirsten was waiting outside radiology.

"Hey. How is he?"

"Dawn. What are you doing here?" Kirsten recognized Ryan's mother beside her.

"Came to check on my boy."

"How'd you find out?"

Dawn didn't reply. She was stiff with tension but her blue eyes were alert.

"Dawn? How'd you find out?" Kirsten repeated, chilled.

"Got a call from Toney. Offering his fucking condolences," Dawn replied with venom in her tone.

"What? Tony…"

"So I called up Trey in the pen. He told me what's been going down. How he sold out Ry…"

"Dawn…"

Dawn's eyes were dark with anger and worry. "So I told him that he'd regret where he put his loyalty. He should know better. Family's all he's got…anyway. I just needed to make sure he was okay."

"Dawn," Kirsten started again.

"Tony won't bother your family anymore."

"What?" Kirsten was confused.

"The best thing I ever did for Ry was let him go. Let him stay with your family. So to have that fucking lowlife Tony go after him…it's not fair. Ryan's a good kid, he was doing the right thing…"

"What did you do, Dawn?"

"I called Ry's dad. He might not be father of the year, but he loves his boys. He took care of Tony…"

"Oh , Dawn, what the hell did you do?"

Dawn smiled at Kirsten. "Take care of my boy, okay?" She turned and walked away before Kirsten could stop her.


	16. Sixteen

"What's wrong?  Ryan asked her.  The doctors had placed him in a private room since he was stable. 

"What?  Nothing…" Kirsten didn't want him to worry.

"Something's got you shaken," Ryan said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…"

"Tell me…Kirsten?"

She didn't reply.  Ryan reached over and took her hand. 

"It's okay.  Tell me."

"Oh, Ryan…" She didn't want to upset him. 

"Please?  It's about me…you need to tell someone…"

"Your mother came by, Ryan…"

He was clearly surprised.  "Dawn?"

"She said…that Tony had called her…"

"Was she okay?  Did he hurt her?" Ryan's eyes flashed with panic.

"No, honey, she was fine…she'd talked to Trey…she said…" Kirsten took a deep breath.  "She said that we didn't have to worry about Tony anymore."

Ryan's face flashed with realization.  "She called Dad…"

"Ryan…what would your father have done?"

"Dad…he's not a good man, Kirsten…he could…he could get Tony, he's got friends…" Ryan murmured.

"I shouldn't have told you…"

"No…I'm just sorry…that you had to hear that…"

"Your parents, Ryan, they don't make you who you are…"

"I know…but if it's true…then…then I owe him…" He whispered.

"No, Ryan, you don't owe him anything, you didn't ask him to do anything…"

"But…"

"No buts.  This isn't your fault.  You have had the best intentions, Ryan, for everything.  Everything's going to be okay."

"I believe you.  Are you going to tell Sandy?"

"We don't have secrets."

"Good." Ryan was exhausted. 

"Sleep, honey."

"Do you think your father was right?  Now that you know what kind of man my father is?"

"I love you like you were my own son.  You are a good kid.  You have one of the best hearts and the fact that you've overcome so much only makes me more proud to know you."

He gave her a sad smile as his eyes drifted closed.

-----

"He does look better.  He's got some color back…" Sandy said.

"He needs a good 20 minutes in the tanning bed…"

"Hailey, stop," Kirsten smiled.

"It's pretty cool having my own bodyguard.  Luke's taking this way too seriously," Seth entered.

"Cohen's accident prone, that's all," Luke laughed.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes.  Luke was passing out coffee to the Cohens and Hailey.  Seth caught his gaze but Ryan shook his head slightly and closed his eyes again.  He wasn't ready for all of them.  He needed to rest.  He was tired.

"Everything okay?" Hailey nudged Seth.

"Yeah, yeah, it's good." Seth walked past her to the bed.  He pulled a chair up close.

"Ryan?"

Ryan opened his eyes and regarded Seth. 

"You all right?"

"I'm tired.  There's just too much going on right now in here…"

"But…"

"I'm okay…" Ryan said, patting Seth's hand.  "Just tired." He closed his eyes again.

------

He woke up to the sound of crying. 

"Hailey?" Ryan squeezed her hand. 

"Ryan…" She wiped at her cheeks.  "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Depends on why you're crying…"

"This whole mess…I'm just so glad you're okay…"

"How are you?"

"I'm still clean…Seth and that big kid, Luke, they walked me down the other night.  Told me that I had to stay clean so that all of this would be worth something…"

"Smart kids," Ryan smiled.

"You know Tony's dead, right?"

He didn't react.  "What happened?"

"Found him shot.  Said it was drug related," Hailey whispered.

"That sucks.  But I can't say that I'll miss him."

"So it's over."

"I guess so…" Ryan replied.

"You guess so?"

"Hailey…it's never really over.  They'll always be bad, scary people…"

"They'll never hurt you again, Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy, they'll protect you…"

Ryan sighed.  There was a sharp pain in his side.  He didn't want to alarm Hailey, but it hurt.  He lost his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Kirsten still here?" The pain spread through his body in waves.

"I'll get her…" Hailey got up immediately.

Ryan's body was seized with pain and he couldn't catch his breath.  He could hear the machines attached to him going off but he hurt too much to react.

"Ryan…Ryan, what is it?  Hailey, get the doctor…Ryan…" Kirsten was with him suddenly, holding his hands still as he involuntarily tried to get at his bandages.

"It hurts…can't breathe…" He gasped.

"Okay, honey, just relax, the doctor's coming…" She urged gently.

He tried to calm down but the pain was worse than he'd ever experienced.  He twisted in pain, inconsolable. As the doctor rushed in with several nurses.

"You have to do something," Kirsten said to the doctor.

"Where's the pain, Ryan?"

"Everywhere…please…"

"Relax, Ryan…" Kirsten urged.

The pain medication finally took effect and Ryan's muscles stopped spasming.  He felt the mask go over his face and he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened?  What's wrong?" Kirsten was demanding.

"Ryan?  Is that better?" The doctor asked.

Ryan blinked his assent.  His blue eyes were glazed and relieved.

"We'll run some more tests, but it was probably just muscle spasms.  He hasn't moved much in the last couple of days and the tests today probably stretched his limits.  We should have increased his pain medication but…"

Ryan reached out and grabbed Kirsten's wrist.  Her face was drawn with panic but she paused at his touch. 

"Better…it's okay…" He whispered.

"Ryan…" Kirsten's face fell with relief and tears finally fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

Ryan looked past her to Hailey.  "Go get Sandy for her…" Ryan blinked and he felt his exhaustion take over. 

"Ryan?  Are you sure you're okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure…I'm good…don't cry…" Ryan whispered. 

Sandy entered and pulled Kirsten away, embracing her.  Hailey embraced them both.

"Try and relax, Ryan.  We're taking care of you," A nurse smiled at him.  He closed his eyes. 

----


	17. Seventeen

_**AN: This story has taken a strange turn that I didn't originally intend. Hope it's readable. **_

* * *

"Thanks, Daddy," Hailey said, getting into her father's car outside the clinic.

"I'm just glad you're letting me help. Are you doing better?" He asked.

"I'm having a bad day," She whispered. Ryan's distress earlier had upset her and Caleb, sensing his daughter's need, had offered to drive her to the rehab center.

"The boy's not doing well?" Caleb asked. He had been at the hospital almost daily but hadn't physically been near Ryan, only offering support to his family from outside the room.

"The doctors say it was just muscle spasms, but…but he was in so much pain… and I know it's not completely my fault but…"

"He was too young to be trying to handle something like that…but I don't know why that mobster would come back for him…"

"He knew Ryan. From Chino. His brother was mixed up with him," Hailey said quietly. "He…he told me he'd take care of it, Daddy…"

"I just wish you could have come to me, Hailey," Caleb sighed. "But I see now that I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Me, too."

"At least now, Tony's taken care of," Caleb replied.

"Why'd you say it like that? 'Taken care of'?"

"Police say it was a professional hit. Someone eliminated him."

"Really?" Hailey was surprised.

Caleb nodded. "Too back it couldn't have been before the kid got hurt."

* * *

Sandy was getting his board off the Rover when the black Mercedes pulled up. Two men in suits got out.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Sandy Cohen."

"And you found him. You are?"

"Federal agents Jack Duncan and my partner, Paul Logan," One of the men flashed a badge.

"What's this all about?"

"It's concerning your foster son, Ryan Atwood."

Sandy was immediately suspicious.

"There are some questions we were hoping you could answer," Duncan replied.

"You're not his biological father," Logan began.

"No, but I consider him to be my son…"

"Can we step inside?"

"What's this all about?" Sandy demanded, defensive.

"We believe David Atwood ordered the death of Big Tony. But the more urgent questions deal with the fact that David Atwood is not your foster son's biological father any more than you are," Logan said quietly. "We are not here to hurt or arrest Ryan. We think he may need protection."

"From who?" Sandy whispered.

"People who might find out who he really is."

"Come inside," Sandy nodded.

* * *

"Okay. To sum up," Sandy started slowly. "Ryan is the biological son of some mob boss from L.A."

"David Atwood was Stevie Sexton's right hand man many years ago. He was second in command. Dawn had an affair with Stevie and got pregnant with Ryan. He didn't want to take the risk of his enemies killing his son, his only son, so he sent Dave and Dawn away. Dave was pretty pissed, but Stevie gave him a load of cash and told him to raise Ryan as his own. They moved to Fresno and left Sexton's circle of friends completely," Duncan said quietly.

"When David found out about Ryan's shooting, he called up Stevie for the first time in years. Stevie ordered the hit on Tony," Logan continued.

Sandy was silent.

"The thing is, now Stevie knows where Ryan is. He knows that Dawn and Dave don't have Ryan anymore. There's a possibility Stevie might come for him."

"You can't be serious, Ryan doesn't know about any of this and you think…" Sandy stammered.

"We're planning on arresting Sexton eventually but even then, Ryan could be in danger from anyone who finds out who he is…"

"If you found out about this then other people will, too…" Sandy muttered.

"Mr. Cohen…"

"I have to talk to Ryan about this."

"We'd like to question him first…"

"Absolutely not," Sandy snapped.

"Mr. Cohen…"

"Do not come near him until I speak with him about this…"

"We need to know what he knows…"

"He's still recovering from his injuries, he's too hurt to have to deal with your questions," Sandy replied.

"Mr. Cohen," Duncan said, leaning forward. "Ryan's life is in danger."

"I am very aware of that. And I will do everything in my power to protect him. Unlike you, I have his best interests at heart and not some investigation. I have to be the one to talk to him. He doesn't trust the police and I can guarantee that he's not going to talk to you if he doesn't know what's going on," Sandy stated.

Logan nodded.

"He doesn't know that David isn't his real father, I mean…he's never mentioned it," Sandy sighed. "Ryan's home life was hard."

"We've seen his files," Logan acknowledged. "And if Sexton found out how Dave and Dawn treated him…he'd kill them. See, Sexton gave them a substantial amount of money when he sent them away…"

"Ryan's family was living in poverty, how is that possible?"

"Dawn and Dave gambled it away before Ryan was two years old," Duncan replied. "They'd didn't deal well with their new status in Fresno."

"They went from the top of the food chain to the bottom. They probably blamed the kid…" Logan said.

"Dad, are you home?" Seth's voice broke into their conversation.

"My son is home. Can you excuse me?"

Duncan held out a business card. "Talk to Ryan. We'll be expecting your call."

Logan shook Sandy's hand. "We've placed some plainclothes officers at the hospital. Just as a precaution."

"Thank you," Sandy nodded. Seth was watching curiously from the doorway as Sandy ushered them out of the house.

"What's with the suits?"

"Nothing to worry about…"

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"I need to get to the hospital." Sandy stated.

* * *

"Honey? What's wrong?" Kirsten knew something was wrong as soon as Sandy entered the room.

Sandy embraced her.

"Sandy?"

"I'll explain everything later. But I have to talk to Ryan."

"He's resting…"

Sandy glanced over and saw Ryan's peaceful form. "It's important."

"Sandy, what's this all about?" Kirsten asked.

"I need to talk to him alone. I promise I'll explain everything."

"Sandy…"

"Please, Kirsten…go home, get some rest."

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me…"

"What's going on?" Ryan mumbled from the bed.

"Hey, how're you feeling, kid?" Sandy smiled at him, approaching the bed.

"Okay. You look serious, though. Am I okay?" He asked, shifting in the bed.

"You're doing fine, Ryan," Kirsten smiled.

"Kirsten's going to go home," Sandy started.

"Good. She's been here too long. She needs a break," Ryan replied.

"Ryan, I'll be back in an hour or so…get some rest, okay?" She kissed his forehead.

"I don't have much choice," He smiled sadly. "But I will if you will."

"Sandy," Kirsten turned to her husband.

"Go home, Kirsten. I'll call you if anything changes." He kissed her and she reluctantly left.

"Am I in some kind of trouble? 'Cause you look really serious."

"I need to talk to you. And it is pretty serious," Sandy replied.

"Okay, go ahead," Ryan said, pushing himself up in the bed slightly.

Sandy pulled his chair up close beside the bed. He hated having to throw this at Ryan in his weakened state. He sighed.

"What? Come on, Sandy, just tell me…"

"Ryan, I need you to be totally honest with me. It's really important."

Ryan nodded. His blue eyes were alert and dark with worry.

"Is David your real father?"

"What?" Ryan asked after a beat. "I mean, yes, as far as I know…what the hell is this about?"

"Relax, Ryan. Are you sure?"

"God, Sandy…I mean, Mom and Dad were never faithful but I think he'd have said something, he'd have kicked her ass if she tried having another man's kid," Ryan said seriously.

Sandy winced.

"She had at least 2 abortions, Sandy, because the kid's weren't his. She got her tubes tied when I was ten. The thought that David isn't my real father, it never crossed my mind," Ryan added. His words were getting more clipped as he answered without knowing why he was being questioned.

"Ryan…did your parents ever talk about their life before you were born?"

Ryan looked at Sandy with cold eyes. "No. They didn't. Once Dad got sent up, we didn't even talk about him anymore."

"Did you ever hear them talk about a man named Steve Sexton?"

"Who?"

"Steve Sexton…"

Ryan's blue eyes flashed with confusion. "I don't…"

"I need you to think…"

"I don't know, Sandy," Ryan whispered.

"Ryan…"

"I'm not lying, I don't remember…" Ryan turned his face away for a moment and Sandy saw his hands clutching the sheets.

"Are you all right?"

"It'll pass…"

"I'll get the doctor…" Sandy said.

"It'll pass, Sandy, go one with your interrogation," Ryan said.

"Ryan…"

"I don't remember anyone named Steve Sexton…I knew a lot of Steve's…" Ryan whispered quietly. "My mom dated a couple of Steve's after Dad…there was some guy, Uncle Stevie, that would call before Dad left, there was Steve at the pawn shop, Steve with the unemployment agency…"

"Ryan. Uncle Stevie?"

"He wasn't a real uncle…he was an old friend of Dad's, a cousin or something…" Ryan muttered.

"Did you ever talk to him? Hear your parents talk about him?"

Ryan didn't answer, he had his eyes closed and was breathing shallowly.

"It's okay, Ryan…let me get the nurse…" Sandy regretted grilling him so hard.

"He called about once a month to talk to me. Never Trey and never Mom. He'd talk to Dad and then to me. when Dad went to jail, we moved. He never called again and we didn't talk about it."

"The FBI came to see me today," Sandy said quietly.

Ryan looked at him and Sandy could see he was in pain.

"They say Steve Sexton is your real father."

"The FBI. What…" Ryan started.

A nurse entered, interrupting him. "Everything okay?"

"He's in pain, nurse…" Sandy said. She walked over and gave him an injection.

"Better?" She smiled.

"Thanks," He nodded.

The nurse faced Sandy. "Don't upset him."

"I'm okay, thank you, Betty," Ryan said. She left.

"Ryan…" Sandy started.

"So this Sexton guy, he's my father. So what? Why do the feds give a shit about that?"

"Steve Sexton is the head of a major ring of organized crime in LA. He sent you away to protect you."

"Why?"

"You're his heir, Ryan. His only son…"

"You're kidding, right?" Ryan whispered.

"No, Ryan, I wish I were…"

"Damn…"

"Ryan…"

"Just give me a minute," Ryan murmured.

"Ryan…"

"Stop."

Sandy was finally silent. Ryan closed his eyes.

"Dad always did hate me," He muttered. "He never said why, but he hated me. Hated mom. Loved Trey, though. Mom hated Trey…"

"Ryan…"

"Are you in danger?"

"Me?" Sandy asked in surprise.

"You. Your family. Am I putting you in danger?"

"No, Ryan…"

"I want to talk to the feds."

"No. Ryan, absolutely not."

"I won't put you in danger, you have to let me talk to them," Ryan insisted.

"Not until you're better…"

"Sandy," Ryan said seriously. "You have to let me talk to them. This is my life…"

"Your life is with us…"

"Not if I'm putting you in danger…Call them…have you told Kirsten?"

"Not yet."

"Don't. If you won't call the feds, call my mother, let me ask her straight up…"

"No, Ryan!" Sandy replied.

"If this is as serious as you're acting like it is, we need to do something. Now. I don't want to put you in danger…"

"Ryan, we'll handle this, okay? Together. No running off to settle things yourself, not anymore…"

"Call the feds, Sandy. You can't just sit on this…not if this guy is dangerous…" Ryan said.

Sandy sighed. "We'll talk about it more later…"

"Dammit, Sandy…"

"I won't let them upset you…"

"I'm pretty fucking upset already. I need to talk to them and find out exactly what the hell is going on. I want proof, I want to know…"

"Ryan, calm down…"

"I won't calm down, you come in here and tell me this and then tell me that you don't want me to do anything about it? I'm fucking bedridden, Sandy…" He lowered his voice and took a steadying breath. "I have to talk to them. You know I do."

"I know…" Sandy sighed. "But not until you're better…"

"Now. Call them. Please, Sandy, before Seth or Kirsten come back…" Ryan searched his guardian's face. "Please."

Sandy nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number from the business card.

* * *


	18. Eighteen

Sandy was standing in the hallway when his wife walked up.

"Why aren't you with Ryan?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you," Sandy said immediately.

"Is something wrong? Is he all right?"

"Ryan doesn't want me to tell you. But I have to. You deserve to know. I need you to know. I need you to help me figure this out."

"Sandy…" Kirsten was panicked.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But Ryan…"

"He's got company. Please, Kirsten," Sandy said. She linked arms with him and they walked.

---- - - -- - - - - - --

The agents were waiting outside Ryan's room when Sandy and Kirsten returned.

"The doctors are with him," Agent Duncan said.

"Is he okay?" Kirsten asked immediately.

"He seems to be a strong kid. Smart, too. He doesn't know anything but he interrogated the hell out of us," Harris said.

"What do you want from him?" Kirsten asked.

"Nothing, Mrs. Cohen. We want to protect him. We'll be in touch." The agents left.

Kirsten was upset with Sandy for letting Ryan talk to the agents alone. She opened the door and stepped inside.

The doctors had Ryan sitting up for the first time in several days. He was pale and in obvious pain but his eyes were clear. His feet were swinging over the edge of the bed.

"Ryan…"

"Mrs. Cohen, this is the next step. We want him to start sitting up first and then tomorrow we'll see if he's up to standing…" One of the doctors explained.

"I'm okay," Ryan said quietly.

"He doesn't look okay," Sandy said to the doctors.

"Let's get you back in bed," The doctor said. They helped him get his legs back onto the bed. A nurse injected pain medication into his IV.

It hit Ryan immediately and he relaxed. The doctors left and Sandy and Kirsten came to his side.

"Long day," He sighed.

"How're you doing?" Sandy asked.

Ryan smiled sadly. "They said tomorrow I could stand up. I feel like celebrating."

"Did those agents…"

"You told her?" Ryan's eyes locked on Sandy.

"Yes," Sandy nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone else…it's not safe…let's just sleep on it," Ryan said, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

"Get some rest," Kirsten said, glancing worriedly at Sandy.

---- -- - - --------- -- - -- - ----- ----------- - --

"Ryan."

He recognized her voice and opened his eyes. "Dawn."

"Baby, don't be like that…" She was standing beside him. She had a large dufflebag over her shoulder.

"You said when I called you 'mom' that it made you look old," Ryan muttered. Luke had sat up from his slumber across the room.

"Ryan…" Luke started.

"Its okay, Luke. Can you give us a minute? And let Sandy know that Dawn's here?" Ryan said. Luke left immediately.

"You scared I'll hurt you?" Dawn asked with a smirk.

"It's too late for that," He muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Dawn touched his face and he pulled away. He sat up despite the pain.

"Your father took care of Tony…"

"Which father? Dave or Stevie?" Ryan asked evenly.

Dawn pursed her lips. "The feds been here already?"

He nodded.

"You know, I was a shitty mother. I don't deny it. I was never cut out to be a mother. Your new mother…she's got something I was born without…"

"A heart?" Ryan muttered.

"I loved you, Ryan. I love you. You know that…"

"Why didn't you tell me about Stevie?"

"How could I tell you? You never…you had a rough life, kid, but it was nothing like your life would have been with Stevie…" She whispered urgently. Her blue eyes were full of emotion. He'd never seen her like this before. She was sober and regretful. "It was for your own protection…"

Ryan had his hands clenched around his blankets. Dawn didn't recognize her son's pain.

"I do love you, Ry. That's what I came here to talk to you about…"

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" Ryan's pain was worsening as he started to sense his mother's mood.

"I'm leaving, baby. I'm leaving Cali. For good…" Dawn started quietly. Ryan searched her face and realized that she was serious. "Stevie knows the feds are onto him. And after Tony…he found me, tracked me down…and he was pissed. God, he was pissed…" She sighed, clearly upset. "But I love you. And I thought…you're happy here. You're better off here…you don't belong with Stevie, or with me…you belong here…"

"Mom, what…"

"So I lied. I told Stevie that it was all a scam, that you weren't his kid, that Dave and I did it all for the money and to get from under his thumb. I told him you were Dave's…"

Ryan was silent, stunned. His mind was trying to process his mother's words.

"He didn't believe me, of course. He knows that Dave had a vasectomy but I told him that I'd had a paternity test done. He asked me for a new one…"

"But…" Ryan started, his voice weak through his pain.

"So I gave him one," Dawn continued. "I went to the feds, fucking cops, and got a sample of Trey's blood. It was legit, and Stevie…he believes me…"

"I don't…" Ryan started.

"So you're safe." She cupped his chin.

"Mom…"

She kissed his forehead tenderly. He didn't remember the last time his mother had touched him so gently. "You will always make me proud…"

"He's going to kill you," Ryan whispered.

"I'll be fine," Dawn said.

"Mom…"

"Your father's dead. Dave, I mean. But you and Trey…you guys are safe. I'm leaving…I just…I wanted to say goodbye…"

"Mom, wait…" He managed.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself." She picked up her bag and started to the door.

Ryan was in pain. He had lost his breath and couldn't catch it. He didn't want his mother to go. Stevie had killed the man he considered his father. He'd kill his mother, too. He couldn't let her leave but he had been seized with panic and his body was revolting, it was countering his panic with pain. His vision went dark.

When regained his sight, Sandy was in the center of his vision.

"What's wrong? Luke, get the doctor…Ryan…"

Ryan couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk.

A nurse appeared and forced the mask over his face. He still couldn't breathe. He felt the familiar dizziness from the morphine but he couldn't relax. He tried to sit up again.

"Ryan, don't fight it, just relax, son, please…"

Ryan didn't even know whose son he was anymore and he couldn't relax. Not after what his mother had just told him. He felt Sandy's hands holding him still.

"Ryan. Stop. You're okay…look at me…" Sandy said urgently and Ryan forced himself to focus on Sandy.

"Breathe slowly. Deep, slow breaths for me, okay?"

But Ryan's strength gave out first. He lost his vision and his fists relaxed. Everything went dark.

---- -- - - --------- -- - -- - ----- ----------- - --

Hailey stepped into the room. "Hey. How is he?" Sandy and Luke were standing beside Ryan's bed. Ryan was asleep but he was wearing the oxygen mask.

"He's okay now," Luke said quietly.

"Now? What happened?" Hailey asked.

"I'm going to go. Tell Chino I'll see him tomorrow…" Luke left, clearly shaken by Ryan's episode.

"Sandy?"

"His mother came by. He sent Luke to get me and when we got back, he was upset, he couldn't breathe…I only left for a minute and she got in here…"

"Did she hurt him?"

"I don't know. The doctors say it was some sort of panic attack, he was hyperventilating and moving so much…he was in pain…" Sandy sighed.

"Sandy, I'm sorry…about all of this…"

"It's not your fault, Hailey," Sandy said. He was holding Ryan's hand. "This kid…he'd do anything he could to help the people he cares about…but he never seems to care about himself…"

"I owe him my life…" Hailey whispered.

"He's got a lot of people that love him," Sandy said.

"I can sit with him, Sandy. You look like you need some air."

Sandy shook his head. "I need to see him when he wakes up. I shouldn't have left him alone with Luke, I should have been here to keep his mother away…"

Hailey pushed a chair up behind Sandy. "Sit down. He'll know you're worried about him if you're standing over him. He hates that."

Sandy sat down as Hailey pulled up a chair beside him.

"Kirsten's sleeping. Dad's with her. Seth's at the beach with Summer and Anna," Hailey said.

"How are you?" Sandy asked, visibly calmer.

"Steady. It's a good day. I just wish I could give the kid here a good day."

"He's going to be okay," Sandy said.

Ryan stirred slightly, sluggishly pulling his hand from Sandy's loose hold and putting it on the oxygen mask. He didn't pull off the mask. His eyes opened and he glared at his hand, annoyed.

"Hey, kid," Sandy smiled.

"Can I take this off? I'm better, now…" Ryan said.

"If you need it, just say so…" Sandy allowed, gently pulling it off and placing it at the top of the bed.

"Hailey…you look good today," Ryan said. He raised his hand in greeting and she slapped it with a smile.

"Thanks. How are you? I heard they might let you stand up tomorrow," Hailey smiled.

"Yeah. It's exciting," Ryan muttered. "Seth called and said he wants to be here when I take my first steps…"

"Ah, you'll be back to normal in no time," Sandy said.

Ryan's blue eyes clouded suddenly as he recalled his mother's visit.

"Are you in pain?" Hailey sensed the change immediately.

"No, I'm fine, I'm practically stoned here…" He replied. "Sandy…did you see my mom?"

"I'm sorry, Ryan, she was gone, she wasn't supposed to be allowed in here…" Sandy started apologetically.

"She took care of it…all that stuff we were worried about…" Ryan said anxiously.

"What do you mean, Ryan?" Sandy asked, confused.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Hailey said. "I'll get coffee."

"Ryan…" Sandy started.

"Stevie's going to kill her. She lied to him, she said I was Dave's, she used Trey's blood and…" Ryan began.

"Slow down, kid. Don't get upset…" Sandy said immediately. He replaced the mask over Ryan's mouth and nose.

Ryan blinked and his eyes seemed to clear. "She saved me…she convinced Stevie that me being his kid was a scam…" Ryan said slower. "And Stevie killed Dave…"

"Your father? Oh, Ryan…" Sandy realized why the kid was so upset.

"I just wanted her to wait…so I could tell her that I love her…that I was sorry…"

"Ryan…"

"He'll kill her and…and I'll never get to tell her…" Ryan said, his breathing speeding up as he got upset.

Sandy took his hand to try and distract him. "Ryan, relax, just breathe…"

Ryan wrinkled his face up in pain. "I hate this! I'm not an invalid!"

"Stop it," Sandy said gently. "I know this is hard, but you are hurt and if you keep pushing yourself like this it's going to take longer for you to get better…"

"I just…I hate feeling helpless…" Ryan whispered.

"You're not helpless…you just have to be patient and let yourself heal…your mother, Ryan, she knows you love her, she'll be okay…" Sandy said.

"But Stevie…"

"Your mother's a survivor," Sandy said quietly. He had to calm Ryan down. "She did all that for you…so you'd be safe. You have to rest…" He rustled Ryan's hair.

Ryan breathed deeply from the oxygen. He closed his eyes. He didn't relax.

"Ryan?"

"I'm still here…I guess I'm a little thrown…"

"You have a right to be. This is a lot for you to deal with even if you were healthy…"

Hailey returned. "Well, it's pretty heavy in here…" She remarked, handing Sandy a cup of coffee. "Cheer up, guys…"

"Sorry," Ryan muttered.

"Don't make me call Seth," Hailey warned. "If I tell him you're brooding…" She started.

"I'm not brooding, I'm pouting," Ryan whispered. "I want to go home."

"He is pouting!" Hailey smiled. "So what's the deal? When does he get sprung from here?"

"They haven't said. He'll get off the IV tomorrow…"

"I can eat again? Yippee," Ryan snorted sarcastically.

Hailey was amused by Ryan's grumpiness.

"I never knew you could whine," Sandy teased.

"Yeah, well, I never really felt the need before…" Ryan muttered.

"Come on, kid, cheer up," Hailey said.

Ryan sighed. He trained his gaze on Sandy. His hands seemed to clench involuntarily as a wave of pain washed through him.

"All right, kid…let me go harass a nurse for you," Hailey said, sensing his distress.

Ryan shuddered.

"Just relax, Ryan…" Sandy urged.

"Sometimes…it really hurts, Sandy…" Ryan whispered, his eyes showing Sandy how much pain he was actually in.

"It'll get better…"

"There's never been pain I couldn't handle…" Ryan murmured. Sandy took his hand to try and stop him from clenching his fists. He could feel Ryan's tension.

"Just try and relax…we'll take care of you…"

Ryan glanced over and Sandy was startled to see fear in his eyes. "Do you think I'm strong enough? Because…because I don't know how much more…"

"Hey…you're going to be fine…" Sandy said, unable to take the vulnerability in his foster son's eyes.

Ryan nodded and looked away. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Sandy's worried eyes anymore. He vaguely registered the doctor's voice mingled with Hailey and Sandy's voice.

"Should he be in this much pain?" Sandy asked.

But Ryan hurt too much to listen to the answer.


	19. Nineteen

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- -

Caleb was sitting in his office trying to catch up on his work along with Kirsten's.  She had finally agreed to take a leave of absence to deal with Ryan's hospitalization.  His phone rang and he answered it absently. 

"Caleb Nichol."

"Cal.  It's Steve Sexton."

Caleb froze.  He hadn't talked to Steve Sexton in years.  When he was younger, he was close friends with Steve's father, Saul.  Saul was a good man, he was on the wrong side of the law but he was a good man.  Steve, or Stevie, as he was called now, was not a good man.  Saul had died too young due to the stress that boy had caused him.  Caleb had tried to keep an eye on Stevie, but his own family and business had taken his attention from the budding mob boss.  Stevie had ruined Saul's legitimate businesses and was a full-blown mobster the last time Caleb checked on him. 

"Stevie.  What do I owe this pleasure?" Caleb had to be polite.  He owed it to Saul. 

"How've you been?"

"Good, good."

"That's good.  I hate to have to call you, Cal, but I was hoping you could help me."

"You need my help?  Are you in trouble?" Caleb immediately thought of the police. 

"No, no, nothing too serious.  You're still in Newport, right?"

"Yes…"

"It's kind of a long story."

"I'm listening."

"About sixteen years ago, I had a short affair with the wife of one of my friends.  She got pregnant…"

"You have a child, Stevie?" Caleb asked, trying to hide his surprise. 

"Well, that's where it gets complicated.  I sent her away, I sent her and her husband away with the baby so he wouldn't be in danger.  I was in touch for a while, I'd talk to the kid once a month but he never knew who I was.  Dave got arrested and I lost touch…"

"Stevie, what kind of help do you need?" Caleb asked, confused as to what the man wanted.

"The kid…he's in Newport.  He's staying with this lawyer, Sandford Cohen.  Do you know him?"

Caleb was silent.  This explained why Kirsten and Sandy were all of a sudden afraid to leave Ryan alone at the hospital.  It explained the dark sedans hovering around Sandy's house.  It explained a lot. 

"Caleb?"

"Go on, Steve."

"Well, the kid's mother, I finally got in touch with her and now she says that the kid's not mine.  She gave me this paternity test and it looks legit but…"

"You don't believe her?"

"No.  I mean, all these years, I've believed that I had a kid out there.  My heir, you know?  And I find out that she treated him like shit, the kid's been fucking mistreated all this time and if he's mine…then I intend to come get him.  I have to know for sure."

"A paternity test is pretty definite, Steve."

"I know…but I have to be sure.  I've taken care of Dave…"

"You took care of him?  What does that mean?"

"I had him killed.  Even if he is the kid's father, he doesn't deserve to live…I got the kid's files, his medical history and this kid has…he's had a harsh life.  I never intended it to be like this, I just wanted him to be safe, to be raised right and then when he was ready, I could teach him the business…"

"Like Saul taught you the business?  Because, Stevie, you know I disagree with what you've done with Saul's business…"

"I know, but this is our second chance.  I fucked up a lot of things, but this kid…he could fix it."

"Have you seen him?"

"No.  I haven't left LA.  I don't really trust any of my men to talk to him, I want to be the one to tell him everything.  But I have to make sure it's true."

"What if he's not your kid?"

"Then I'm not going to mess with him.  But his bitch of a mother skipped town after she gave me the test results and I…I just don't trust her word anymore.  I need to know for sure," Steve said with a sigh.  "So do you know this guy, this lawyer?"

Caleb didn't respond immediately.  He knew that if he lied, it would all come out eventually.  Steve would eventually realize that Sandy was married to Kirsten.  He'd know that Ryan was a part of Caleb's family.  But if he told the truth, Steve would most likely expect Caleb to let him talk to Ryan.  He'd known Stevie a lot longer than he'd known Ryan. 

Almost a week earlier, Caleb would have done anything to get Ryan out of his family's life.  He would've put him in jail, sent him to a group home, anything to keep him away from his grandson and his daughters.  But now…he knew that Ryan was a genuinely good kid.  He'd saved Hailey's life.  He'd taken bullets for Hailey's mistakes.  He didn't belong with Steve.  He belonged with Kirsten and Sandy.  And Seth.  He was a part of the family now. 

"Cal?"

"Let me make some calls, Steve.  I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thanks, Cal, I really appreciate it.  I mean, I know you don't agree with a lot of my decisions, but this…this is like, family stuff.  I want my son by my side.  I've wasted too many years, I need him to be my son."

"I'll get back to you.  Is there a number?" Caleb scribbled down Steve's numbers and hung up the phone. 

He couldn't panic Kirsten.  Sandy wouldn't listen to him, he was too protective of the boy.  Caleb had to talk to Ryan.  He just hoped the kid was as strong as everyone kept telling him. 

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Hailey was sitting with Ryan when he woke up.  He slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the pain that accompanied consciousness these days.  He met her gaze with a tired smile. 

"Hey, kid.  How're you feeling?"

"Like shit.  But okay.  What about you?"

"No talking about me.  I am here to officially not stress you out while Kirsten and Sandy are resting," Hailey said. 

"Talking about you distracts me from thinking about how much this sucks," Ryan replied. 

"No deal," Hailey insisted.  "I am totally and completely fine.  You are the one that's got everyone worried these days."

"Where's Seth?"

"Seth is currently at school.  Against his will, I might add.  He's pretty pissed off that you've been sleeping during his visits."

"It seems like forever since I saw him," Ryan agreed, relaxing slightly. 

"Are you all right?  Don't let the pain get so bad before you say something…"

"I'm okay right now, thanks," Ryan replied. 

"Kirsten should be back in an hour or so if you want to sleep until…"

"Its okay, Hailey.  I'll be fine.  I mean, I can't stay in this bed forever…I just have to get this pain under control…" Ryan muttered.

"It'll get better."

"I know.  I mean, I hope so," Ryan smiled sadly.  There was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hailey asked.  Ryan glared at her.  "Yeah, right.  I'll see who it is."

Caleb stepped inside before she could get to the door. 

"Dad…hey, what are you doing here?" Hailey gave her father a hug and then glanced back at Ryan to gauge his reaction. 

Ryan didn't seem surprised to see him.  He nodded a greeting to the man.

"Hailey.  I came to talk to Ryan."

"About what?" Hailey glanced between them.

"We're cool now, Hailey.  Aren't we?" Ryan asked, looking pointedly at Caleb. 

"I hope so.  I need to talk to you."

Ryan seemed to sense the seriousness immediately.  He nodded.

"Okay, so talk away," Hailey shrugged. 

"I need to talk to him alone.  Can you give us a few minutes, Hailey?"

Hailey turned to Ryan for permission.

"Its okay, Hailey."

"Don't get upset.  If you do, Kirsten will kick both our asses.  And use the oxygen if you do get upset…" Hailey continued.

"Okay, Hailey.  Thanks," Ryan gave her an amused smile.  She sighed.  She poked her father in the arm as she walked by him.

"Don't get him upset," She ordered before exiting.

"How are you?"

"Better, thanks.  What's with this?" Ryan asked immediately.

"I need to talk to you about something.  I don't want to upset your parents just yet, I wanted to talk to you first," Caleb said, pulling a chair close to Ryan's bedside. 

"About what?"

Caleb's eyes searched Ryan's face.  He needed to know what Ryan knew but he didn't want to tell him things that he didn't know.  It wasn't his place.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Caleb recognized Saul in the boy's face.  He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.  The kid looked just like Saul had looked as a teenager. 

"Mr. Nichol?"

"I'm sorry, Ryan.  I got a phone call this afternoon from someone.  The son of an old friend.  Someone I haven't spoken to in years.  And he was asking about you."

"About me?  Why?"

"He knows I live in Newport.  He wanted me to investigate something for him.  He says you're his son," Caleb stated flatly.

Ryan seemed to deflate.  "Are you serious?"

"His name is…"

"Steve Sexton, yeah, I know.  How the hell do you know him?"

"I knew his father.  Before Stevie took the business and ran it into the ground, Saul was a good man.  He was a good friend of mine.  Stevie is not a good man, nor is he my friend.  He said that your mother gave him a paternity test and skipped town…"

"Yeah.  The feds have been here."

"Really?"

Ryan nodded.

"Stevie doesn't believe your mother's story.  He doesn't believe the results."

Ryan sighed heavily.  "I should've known it was too easy."

"He wants me to find out about you."

"Have you told Sandy?  Kirsten?"

"No.  They're worried sick about you as it is.  I thought I should bring it to you first."

Ryan met Caleb's gaze evenly.  "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything," Caleb replied.  "You and I have had our differences.  But you belong to my family now.  Not Stevie's.  You're too good for a family like that.  My girls would never get over it.  So I'm bringing this to you because you deserve to know."

"What are you going to tell Stevie?"

"That's a quandary isn't it?" Caleb sighed.  "I have no idea."

Ryan smiled.  "You have no idea?"

"Nope.  Not at all."

"My mom had the right idea.  He won't believe anything except DNA evidence.  He's going to have to see me for himself."

"Ryan…"

"Hear me out," Ryan said shakily.  "The feds are going to shake him down eventually.  It's only a matter of time.  Maybe we can speed the progress along.  Kill two birds."

"What are you suggesting?" Caleb asked, surprised.

"Tell him you found me.  That I'm here.  The feds can wire up the room, make sure that I'm safe and that they can hear everything.  You'll bring him here, bring a doctor that the feds clear, a doctor that will pass Stevie's inspection…"

"There's no way Sandy and Kirsten will agree to this," Caleb said quietly.

"This is my life that's at stake.  He killed my father, Caleb.  He's going to kill my mother, too, if he can find her…I'll never be safe if I don't do something…" Ryan admitted. 

Caleb nodded.  "Go on.  What's your plan?"

"I say we go with a paternity test.  They'll take some blood, Stevie can talk to me face to face…maybe I can get him to admit to something…"

"You don't even know him.  He'll never admit anything to you, he won't want you to know what kind of man he really is…"

"You know him, don't you?  Will he admit anything to you?"

Caleb was silent.  Ryan watched him. 

"You care about him.  You have loyalty to his father?"

Caleb nodded silently, startled that Ryan could read so much from his silent expression. 

"I won't let the Cohens get hurt.  I'll do whatever I have to do to keep them safe."

"You're right.  Maybe we can do this.  We'll let the feds help us set up the phony paternity test…"

"I think it should be real.  I'd like to know the truth.  We'll give him the falsified results but I think we need to do it…for peace of mind," Ryan said quietly. 

"Good idea," Caleb agreed.  "You're taking this awfully well."

"Don't believe it.  This is just…surreal.  I'm trying to listen to Hailey and not get upset.  I'm stuck in this fucking bed, I can't even get up and I find out all this shit…" He admitted, looking away for a long moment, seemingly startling himself by confiding so much to Caleb. 

"You're a strong boy.  You're going to be fine.  I hate that all this is happening now, but there's never a good time to find out that your parents are lying to you.  Your mother…"

Ryan didn't respond, he silently reached up and pulled the oxygen mask down and put it over his face. 

"I'm sorry, should I call the nurse?"

Ryan waved his hand, halting Caleb.  "Are you really going to do this?  Are you serious about helping me?"

"Yes.  I will help you in any way that I can," Caleb replied honestly. 

"Then you better let Sandy know.  He can get you in touch with the feds…"

"Are you sure that you want me to float this notion by Sandy?"

"Don't float it by Sandy, float if by the feds.  He's not going to agree to any of this…"

"He's right.  It's a dangerous idea.  But I agree with you.  There's no simple way out of this.  And it's time that Stevie started paying for his mistakes," Caleb nodded. 

Ryan took several deep breaths from the oxygen. 

"I'll get the nurse for you."

"Thanks."

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -


	20. Twenty

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Seth walked into the house and dropped his backpack by the counter.  The phone was ringing and he answered it absently.  "Hello?"

"Seth?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Marissa…"

He could tell she was crying.  He hadn't seen her since before Ryan was hospitalized.  Seth wasn't sure what to say to her.  He knew that she knew Ryan was in the hospital because Jimmy had called a couple of times to see how he was doing.  But Marissa hadn't called at all. He'd mentioned it to Summer but she said that Marissa had been hanging out with some guy.  He hadn't mentioned it to Ryan.  Ryan hadn't asked about Marissa either.  But Ryan was the king of avoidance by simply ignoring problems.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I speak to Ryan?"

"He's in the hospital, Marissa…" Seth replied. 

"He's still in the hospital?  Oh god…"

"What do you want?  You haven't called, Marissa, what do you want?"

"I need him…"

"Why?"

"I'm in trouble…I need him to come and get me…"

"Marissa, he's in the hospital.  He can't come and get you."

"I…I don't know what to do…he always comes…"

"Marissa…"

"I wrecked my car, I must've had too much to drink and the police want to take me to the station…"

"Have you called your parents?"

"No…"

"Call your parents, Marissa.  He can't help you anymore." Seth slammed the phone down without listening to her anymore.  The phone rang immediately.  He didn't pick it up.  After it rang a few times, it stopped.  His cell phone started to buzz. 

He answered it.  "Hello?"

"Hey, man."

"Ryan?  I was just on my way to see you…"

"I figured.  I need to talk to you.  It's important."

"Okay, talk away." Seth said, opening the fridge and searching for a soda.

"You're not going to understand and I'm sorry that I can't explain it right now, but…you can't come to see me for a few days."

"What?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't come to the hospital until I tell you.  Promise me…"

"What is going on?  Ryan, Tony's dead, you're not…"

"Listen to me.  Trust me.  Please.  I need you to stay away.  You and Luke and Hailey…you can't come by.  It's really important."

Seth shook his head despite the fact that he was on the phone.  "You have to give me a reason.  I mean…"

"I can't.  It's too important.  Too many people are involved already.  Please.  It's really important."

"Ryan…"

"I need you to do this for me.  I'll explain everything later…"

"I've heard that before and it never ends well…we're a team…"

"I know, that's why I need you to do this.  I need you to be here when I need you.  You can't help me with this and when it's all over…I'm really going to need you, okay?"

"Ryan…" Seth sighed, frustrated.

"Seriously.  You're my best friend, you know that, right?  I need you.  I need you to do this for me."

"Okay.  Okay, Ryan," Seth agreed finally.

"Really?  You promise?"

"I promise," He whispered. 

"Thank you.  I'll tell you all about it after…when I can," Ryan replied. 

"I'll keep Hailey and Luke away.  Can I ask…are you okay?"

"I…I'll let you know.  I'll call you later, okay?  You still have to keep me apprised of the Newport news, right?"

Seth relaxed slightly.  "Yeah, of course.  So you can talk to me but I can't see you and you don't know if you're okay…got it."

"Seth…"

"No, I get it, it's all about your mystery, right?"

"Seth…"

"It's cool.  But you better call me."

"I will," Ryan promised. 

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Caleb was waiting outside of Ryan's room when Sandy arrived. 

"Caleb.  What's wrong, is Ryan…" Sandy started but Caleb raised a hand. 

"Calm down.  He was calling Seth and he asked for some privacy."

"You went to see him?" Sandy was surprised, Caleb had been keeping his distance from Ryan since the shooting. 

"Yes.  We had some things to discuss."

"What things?" Sandy asked suspiciously.

"I think it'll be better if we talk about it with the boy."

"Caleb, he's in no shape…"

"You're underestimating him, Sandford.  He seems very capable of making his own decisions," Caleb said immediately. 

Sandy stared at him.

"Let's go inside." Caleb walked ahead of Sandy into the room.  Ryan wasn't on the phone anymore, he was lying silently in the bed. 

"Hey, Sandy," Ryan smiled slightly as his foster father sat down beside him.

"How're you feeling, kid?"

"Okay," Ryan sighed.  "Did Mr. Nichol tell you…"

"I didn't tell him anything.  I thought we'd talk to him together," Caleb interrupted. 

"You should probably tell him your story first," Ryan replied. 

Caleb nodded.  "I got a call from an old acquaintance earlier today.  Steve Sexton…"

"Oh my god," Sandy whispered.

"I knew his father and I knew Stevie when he was a child.  Stevie thinks that Ryan is his son.  He doesn't believe the tests that Ryan's mother gave him before she skipped town.  Now, Stevie doesn't know that Ryan is my grandson, he only has your name and Ryan's address.  I came here today to talk to Ryan, to see what he knew and he told me about the feds being involved," Caleb said. 

"He called you?" Sandy asked.

"He knows I know Newport," Caleb replied. 

"Ryan…"

"It's okay, Sandy.  I'm over it," Ryan said.  "But we have to do something."

"You don't have to do anything except get better, Caleb and I…" Sandy started.

"We have a plan," Ryan said quietly.

"Who?" Sandy asked.

"The boy and I have a plan.  We need you to get in touch with the agents that came to see him," Caleb said.

Sandy shook his head.  "I don't know what the hell you guys are thinking about but…"

"It is only a matter of time before he comes for me.  Don't you think it should be on my own terms?  And not his?  At least we can try to control this situation as much as possible, I mean…he killed my father, Sandy," Ryan said, getting agitated.

"You..."

"It's a good plan, Sandford.  It'll work," Caleb said quietly.

"What's this plan, Caleb?" Sandy asked after a long pause.  He gently placed the mask over Ryan's face as his breathing became erratic.  Ryan blinked his thanks.

"We need to get the feds to wire this room.  Or a different room, whatever.  I'm going to talk to Stevie, tell him that I've found Ryan and get him in touch with a doctor that can confirm paternity, a doctor that he'll approve of that's in cahoots with us.  I'll bring Stevie in…"

"Absolutely not," Sandy said immediately.  "He shouldn't be near Ryan…"

"Just listen, Sandy.  Please," Ryan whispered.

"Okay.  Okay, go on," Sandy sighed.

"The doctor will take some blood and leave to start on the test.  We'll be in control of the results but…"

"I want to know if it's true," Ryan said, pulling the mask off.  "I need to know if he's my father.  But while he's here, I'm hoping Caleb can get him to incriminate himself.  That way, the feds can fucking take him now instead of twiddling their thumbs and waiting for him to fuck up."

"Ryan…you're in no shape…"

"Sandy.  This is getting out of control." Ryan said evenly.  "This guy is not going to stop until he finds me.  Think about it…"

"I'm thinking about you.  You can't even hold a conversation without it altering your breathing and now you want to go through with this…" Sandy whispered urgently. 

"I have to do something, Sandy!  What if he hadn't called Mr. Nichol?  What if he'd just shown up here, what then?  You're right, I'm in no fucking shape to deal with this but I don't have a choice!  I have to do something before he comes after me, after your family…please…you know I'm right…"

"Ryan…" Sandy started.

"Both of you need to calm down," Caleb said quietly.  "You need to put your mask back on," He said to Ryan.  "And you need to listen to what the kid is saying.  Stevie…he's not a good guy.  He believes that Ryan is his son and he won't give up until he gets him by his side.  Stevie doesn't care about anything except his money.  And his business.  Both of those are meant for Ryan after his death.  Ryan is his heir, his only heir and nothing you or I do is going to change that.  The boy's right.  Action has to be taken."

Ryan had his face turned away from the two older men when they glanced back at him.  He'd replaced the mask over his face but they couldn't see his reaction. 

"Ryan."

"Please, Sandy.  Don't let him come after me.  I don't want to hide, I don't want to have to leave to protect your family…let me do this…I have to do something…" Ryan whispered.

"I need to talk to you outside," Sandy said to Caleb.  He took the older man's arm and pulled him from the room, slamming the door behind them.  They barely noticed when a nurse walked past them into the room.

"Sandy…"

"There is no way that we're doing this."

"I know you're worried about him, we all are, but he's right.  If we don't do something, Stevie's going to come for him…" Caleb said seriously. 

"We'll get him out of town, we'll…" Sandy started.

"Did you listen to him, Sandy?  He doesn't want to run.  He loves your family and he doesn't want to have to leave.  What will Seth do without him?  Hailey and Kirsten will be beside themselves…this isn't just going to go away…" Caleb whispered. 

"So you want me to invite this mobster into Ryan's life?  Just give him an invitation into Ryan's room when the kid can't even get up?  He can't even protect himself?"

"I'll be right beside him…"

"A few weeks ago, you were the one trying to get Ryan out of this family, why the hell should I trust you now?" Sandy snapped. 

"Because he does.  Because I made a mistake.  But I'm trying to fix it.  I don't make many mistakes, Sandy but I made one with this kid.  He doesn't belong to Stevie.  He belongs to us now," Caleb said urgently. "And we have to take care of him.  If you can think of a better plan, I'm listening.  Otherwise, we need to call the feds and get the ball rolling on this."

"What about Kirsten?"

"He doesn't want her or Hailey to find out anything until after the meeting happens.  I agree with him.  We need to keep this between the three of us.  That way, less people will be in danger when it goes down.  We won't have to worry about Kirsten walking in while…while Stevie's here."

"Are you going to tell him that Ryan's living at your daughter's house?"

"I don't know.  If I lie, he's going to find out.  I want to talk to the feds first.  I'm planning on calling him after I talk to the agents."

Sandy sighed heavily as he turned and opened the door.  The nurse was talking quietly to Ryan by the bed.  "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine.  Your son just rang for me, he's in a little pain but I took care of it for him.  He'll be resting again in no time," The nurse smiled. 

Sandy immediately felt guilty and went to his side.  "Ryan…"

"I'm sorry, Sandy…" Ryan sighed, his face pale and drawn with regret.  "I just…I don't know what to do…"

"I didn't mean to upset you…"

"I've been upset for days," Ryan muttered.

"Caleb and I are going to take care of the details," Sandy said quietly.  He brushed Ryan's hair out of his face and smiled as the blue eyes trained on his face.  "I just want you to rest."

"You'll…you'll take care of it?"

"Yes.  Just relax and when you wake up again, hopefully we'll have some news for you."

Ryan nodded and slowly closed his eyes. 

"Just rest, kid.  You've got a long couple of days ahead of you."


	21. Twenty One

 ----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

"What?  Absolutely not."

Seth, Hailey and Luke were sitting in the living room listening to Sandy and Kirsten argue.  Sandy had brought pizzas home and immediately took his wife into the kitchen. 

"What the hell are you even talking about asking me not to see Ryan?" Kirsten shrieked.

"I knew this was going to get messy," Seth whispered to Hailey.

"And Chino didn't tell you anything about what it was all about?" Luke asked. 

"Just that it was serious.  And the last time something was serious with him, he ended up in the hospital," Seth murmured.

"I just can't believe that all this happened because he was trying to help me," Hailey said. 

"Chino's got that savior complex, if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else," Luke said quietly. 

"You can't ask me not to see him, Sandy, not without an explanation…"

"He doesn't want to see you," Sandy retorted. 

"Ouch," Hailey winced.  She stood up and went to the doorway so she could eavesdrop more clearly.  Luke and Seth immediately picked up the game controllers and started the PS2 on mute. 

"Sandy…" Kirsten was pale when she turned to her husband.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, of course he wants to see you but…I can't explain it right now…"

"Hell yes, you can.  Why doesn't he want to see me?  Why can my father see him but I can't?  What the hell is going on?"

Sandy put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her but she pulled away. 

"No, Sandy.  He is a child.  He's all alone and I refuse to leave him there…"

"We're trying to protect you.  He's already convinced Seth and the kids to stay away…"

"I am not a kid.  I'm…I'm his mother…or something," Kirsten whispered with tears in her eyes. 

"And he loves you.  But he needs you to do this.  No questions asked."

"I can't do that.  I won't.  What is he trying to protect me from?" Kirsten demanded.

"I…I can't tell you that…"

"If his life is in danger, I want to know.  I have to know.  We'll get him protection, we'll get him bodyguards…" She started.

"Kirsten, just stop.  Everything is under control, okay?"

"They killed his father, Sandy.  They killed him.  So don't ask me to relax," Kirsten snapped.

Hailey gasped and Sandy and Kirsten realized that she was listening.

"Uh, Mom?" Seth was by Hailey's side immediately.  "I think I speak for everyone when I ask, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Seth, your father and I are talking…"

"No, you guys are arguing about why all of a sudden no one's allowed to see Ryan," Seth said immediately.  "Now, when Ryan called acting all cryptic and asked me not to go to the hospital, I accepted it.  But that was before I heard you trying to convince Mom…"

"Something's going on," Hailey echoed.  "Dad said that Tony was taken out by a professional hit and now you're talking about Ryan's father?"

"A hit?  What the hell is going on?" Seth demanded.

"Everyone needs to calm down," Sandy sighed, flushed. 

"No.  You need to tell us what's going on.  Now," Seth replied. 

"He's right.  We're all worried about him and I think we've all learned what happens when we keep secrets from each other," Hailey said quietly. 

"This isn't a discussion that I can have with any of you right now…" Sandy admitted. 

"Tough.  What happened to Ryan's father?" Seth asked.

"Seth…" Kirsten scolded. 

"Dad?" Seth asked.

"He's dead.  He was killed in jail," Sandy muttered.

"Oh god…he didn't say anything to me…" Seth whispered.  "Who killed him?"

Sandy and Kirsten were silent. 

"Was it because of Tony?" Hailey whispered.

"Partially," Kirsten replied.

"Kirsten.  We cannot talk about this.  It's not…"

"Safe?  Because no one is safe right now," Kirsten snapped.

"Please.  Tell us.  Please, Dad," Seth whispered. 

Sandy shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.  The front door slammed behind him. 

Seth left Hailey with his mother and chased after his father.  He found Sandy standing beside his car.

"Dad.  Stop."

"Seth, I just needed some air," Sandy whispered, leaning against the car.

"You're worried about Ryan.  I get it.  You're running away from us because you don't want to put him in danger.  But you can talk to us.  We can handle it…"

"I know you can…"

"Ryan thinks he's protecting us.  But he's new.  We can take care of ourselves, we've been doing it a long time," Seth said, putting his arm around his father.  "And clearly keeping things from Mom is not healthy for you."

"I can't tell you, Seth.  I promised him."

"That sucks, Dad, that you'll have to break a promise to him.  But he'll understand.  Come back inside, you look positively frantic," Seth said. 

"Seth…"

"No.  You're the grown up.  Ryan will understand.  Talk to us.  We're worried about him, too.  A lot.  And I promise that we'll be a lot more cooperative if we know what we're dealing with," Seth said slowly.

Sandy sighed heavily. 

"Please, Dad."

The front door opened and Kirsten stepped out.  "Sandy?"

"I'll be right there," He conceded.  "I need to call Caleb."

"Grandpa?"

"He's at the hospital now with Ryan…" Sandy admitted.

"Whoa," Seth said, holding up his hands.  "Grandpa is alone with Ryan?"

"Let's go inside," Sandy sighed.

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Ryan was exhausted.  Caleb had stayed by his side while the agents ran through the different scenarios that could happen.  The room had been wired in a matter of hours after Sandy's call to the agents but he couldn't see the different cameras and microphones that were hidden in the room.  Caleb was outside talking to the agents now and Ryan was taking advantage of the silence to regroup.

Things were getting complicated.  Actually, things had been complicated for a while but now things were getting dangerous. 

He couldn't believe that Caleb knew Stevie.  He couldn't believe that Caleb was actually going to help him. 

He wanted to know that his mother was all right.  He wanted to make sure the Cohens were safe.  He couldn't stand being trapped in this hospital room and the longer he stayed here in limbo, the less he'd be able to take care of the people that he cared about. 

Caleb stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.  He sighed heavily and pulled his chair up to the bedside.

"So.  That was rough," Caleb sighed. 

Ryan nodded.

"You okay?"

He nodded again.

"So, the feds need me to call Stevie.  To get things started…are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?" Caleb asked quietly.

Ryan nodded.  The phone beside the bed rang and Caleb handed it to him.  "Hello?"

"Ryan.  It's Kirsten.  What the hell are you thinking?"

"Hey…"

"Is Dad there with you?"

Ryan handed the phone to Caleb without speaking.  He turned his face away.  He could listen to the agents, he could listen to Caleb, but he couldn't listen to Kirsten.  Not when she was so angry with him.  He was doing what he had to do to keep her family safe. 

"Kiki, you're upsetting the boy…" Caleb said after a moment.  Ryan could still hear her upset voice through the silence.  Caleb sighed after a long pause and lowered the phone.  "She wants to talk to you again."

"I'll call her tomorrow," He said. 

Caleb spoke softly into the phone.  He lowered it again.  "She wants to talk to you now."

"I can't.  Tell her I'm sleeping."

Caleb gave him a weak smile and returned his attention to the phone.  After a pause, he hung up the phone.  "Seems Sandy let the cat out a little early."

"He told everyone?"

"Apparently.  And your house is in some sort of uproar.  Sandy's on his way over here."

"You should go.  Call Stevie."

"Ryan, I want to talk to you before I call him.  I'm going to have to lie to him."

"Lie to him about what?" Ryan asked.  They both ignored the ringing phone beside the bed. 

"Stevie's going to want to know why I didn't tell him up front about you being adopted by Kirsten.  I want to talk to you about how this is all going to go down."

Ryan nodded.

"We really need to get you in some speaking classes."

Ryan gave him the finger and Caleb laughed. 

"What's the deal?"

"I'm going to tell Steve that I had to make some calls.  I'm going to tell him that I never wanted you around and that if you are his son that I want him to take you from here."

"That's not too far from the truth," Ryan muttered.

"Ryan.  I have had my problems with you but I was wrong.  I won't let him take you.  I promise."

Ryan's blue eyes were dark with emotion and disbelief. 

"We're in this together.  I'm the only person that's going to be here with you when this happens and you have to trust me."

"I don't think I'll ever trust you, Mr. Nichol.  But I think that you know how serious this is and how this can affect your family and I'd like to think that you'll do the right thing despite your feelings for me."

"You really know how to hold a grudge, don't you?" Caleb sighed.

The phone was still ringing.  Ryan picked it up.  "Yeah."

"Ryan."

"Hey, Seth."

"Grandpa hung up on Mom.  Not really helping your case much, buddy."

"Sorry.  I'm really tired."

"I guess so.  We sort of, tortured Dad until he told us what's been going on.  How're you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"Bullshit.  You find out that your dad's not your real dad and before you can even deal with it, they kill him.  Your mom has to leave and…"

"Dude.  I cannot talk about this.  Not now, not here."

"But…"

"Drop it.  I need you to drop it," Ryan hissed before hanging up the phone. 

Caleb was startled.

"You do what you have to do," Ryan said.  "I'm too fucking tired to do anything else tonight.  I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about it…"

"Ryan…"

"I'm done." Ryan didn't want to be angry but he was tired of talking and worrying and arguing.  He was exhausted. 

"I'll leave you alone," Caleb said, shaking his hand as he stood up.  "Get some rest."

 ----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Sandy walked into Ryan's room and was surprised to see a nurse sitting with him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh, he's fine.  He just had a bad dream and this is the first night he's been here alone overnight so I decided to sit with him.  I hope that's okay…" She flushed.

"Thank you, Betty.  I really appreciate it."

"He's a sweet young man.  Reminds me of my grandson.  I'll leave you alone.  Don't hesitate to buzz me if you need anything," Betty smiled.

Sandy took her vacated seat.  Ryan was sleeping peacefully with the mask over his face.  Sandy was worried about him.  He was getting progressively better, but he was still in a lot of pain.  The school had him on indefinite medical leave.  He was strong but the damage done to his body was going to take a lot of time to heal.  The fact that he was so dependant on oxygen was a concern of the doctors.  He seemed to hyperventilate at the slightest urging.  Sandy remembered how Ryan talked before the accident and how he'd hitch his breathing when he got upset.  The kid was going to have to consciously alter and control his breathing for a while. 

He had too much on his mind.  All he should be concentrating on was getting better but he had dead parents and biological parents and betraying siblings all coming at once.

"Sandy." Ryan's blue eyes focused on him sluggishly. 

"Hey, kid.  Betty just left."

He nodded.  He started to pull the mask off but dropped his arm back at his side. 

"How're you doing?"

Ryan sighed.  He closed his eyes.  "I'm tired."

"I guess so.  I talked to Kirsten back at the house…"

"She called.  Seth, too.  The phone's wired.  I didn't want to get into it with him.  I told him to drop it."

"They're worried about you."

"I'm worried about them."

"Ryan…"

"Sandy, I'm really tired and I'm going to need my strength for the next couple of days.  Can you just…can you just sit with me a while?"

"Of course.  Just rest."  Sandy was relieved when Ryan turned his face away.  He took Ryan's hand and the boy gave him a weak squeeze.  He had promised to protect Ryan.  And he'd keep his promise.

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -


	22. Twenty Two

Caleb was with Ryan when he woke up.

"Morning."

"Hey, Mr. Nichol."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay." He still hurt but the pain was duller today.

"I talked to Stevie."

"How'd it go?"

"He's on his way here."

Ryan sighed.

"Are you still up for this?"

"I don't have a choice. I'll be okay."

"After this is over, you can get a good rest. Maybe I'll take you and Seth to Vegas."

"We'll see," Ryan muttered indifferently. "How long do I have?"

"A few hours."

Ryan nodded. The phone rang and Caleb handed it to Ryan. "Hello?"

"Hey. Don't hang up on me."

"Okay, Seth."

"Dad says something's going down today."

"Maybe."

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

"You'll be fine. Put on your game face and remember what you're doing this for…"

"A pep talk, Seth?"

"Of course. I'm your partner and since I can't be there, I want you to know that I'm still your partner. I've got your back."

"Thanks, man."

"And you call me as soon as it's over, okay?" Seth urged.

"Sure thing."

"Okay. Good luck. Jesus and Moses…"

"Jesus and Moses," Ryan repeated with a slight smile.

Caleb hung up the phone for him. "Why don't you get some rest while I go meet with the feds?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Ryan sensed someone with him. He opened his eyes but didn't recognize the man standing over him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man smiled. "You definitely got Dawn's mouth."

"Who the fuck are you and what do you know about my mother?" Ryan snapped. He knew it was Stevie but the feds had coached him. He was supposed to play dumb. He couldn't let his fear show.

"My name's Stevie. I knew your parents a long time ago."

"What do you want?"

Steve's features favored Ryan. Ryan knew the man was his father. He was well-built and blond but shorter than Sandy or Caleb. Steve was looking him up and down.

"Tony did a real number on you."

"I'm calling the nurse…" Ryan said.

"Wait, don't," Steve said. Ryan glanced down and realized that the call button had been cut from the wall.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked. He had to play dumb but his fear wasn't an act. Stevie had a cold stare locked on Ryan.

"I came to take you home."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan's fear was turning to panic. He wasn't supposed to meet with Stevie alone; Caleb was supposed to be with him.

"I'm from L.A. I'm your real father."

"My real father? No…David…"

"Dave wasn't your father. I'm sorry for the way he treated you…"

"Man, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You're my son. I sent you away so my enemies wouldn't find you."

"Your enemies?"

"I'm a very rich man…"

Caleb stepped in. "Stevie. It's good to see you…" He shook his hand.

"Mr. Nichol, you know this man?" Ryan had never been so happy to see Caleb. He blinked his acknowledgement.

Caleb's face was stony but his eyes showed Ryan that he was worried.

"He looks like me, huh?" Stevie asked.

"He looks like your father."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan demanded.

"You should hold your tongue while the grown ups are talking," Caleb said to Ryan. He put the mask over Ryan's face.

Stevie laughed at Caleb's order. Ryan let Caleb take control.

"Just relax," Caleb added, pulling Stevie away from the bed. "Let's talk over here." He ushered Stevie to a seat a few feet from the bed.

"I don't need a test, Cal, he's mine," Stevie said seriously.

"You have to get a test. Ryan's a juvenile delinquent…"

"Dawn and Dave treated him like shit…"

"You don't even know him. Sure, you might have known his parents but you don't know him," Caleb said. "You just met him. You should be sure."

"Did you call the doctor I asked you about?" Stevie asked.

"You're early. He'll be here shortly," Caleb stated. "You really think this kid is yours?"

"Look at him," Stevie said, motioning toward Ryan.

"I'm still a little confused. You slept with Ryan's mother and she got pregnant…" Caleb started.

"I sent her away…" Stevie began.

"You're lying," Ryan said. He knew he shouldn't interfere but he couldn't stop himself.

"He's a feisty little bastard," Stevie said, not acknowledging Ryan.

Caleb silenced Ryan with a slight wave of his hand. "Go on, Stevie."

"She was married to Dave so I paid them off. I paid her to raise my son and she…"

"Don't talk about my mother."

"Okay, kid, okay," Stevie said, glaring at him.

"Ryan, let the man talk," Caleb ordered. Ryan fell silent.

"Dawn and David moved to Fresno," Steve started again. "I'd call to check on them, but I left them alone. I trusted them. Then Dave got sent to jail and I lost track of the kid. A few days ago, Dave called me up and told me that Tony had shot the kid. My kid."

Caleb cast a furtive glance to gauge Ryan's reaction but he had closed his eyes.

"I was so pissed…but I took care of him."

"Stevie," Caleb started.

"I killed him myself. The bastard deserved it…" Stevie said.

"Stevie…you killed him?"

"Hell yeah. He hurt my kid…and I took care of Dave, too…"

Caleb lowered his voice. "You mean…"

Stevie stood up and went to Ryan's side. Ryan stared at him with cold eyes. "Dave hurt you so I had him taken out of your life."

"He's in jail," Ryan said quietly.

"He's under ground, now," Stevie smiled. "He'll never hurt you again."

"You killed my father…" Ryan whispered. He'd known but hearing the man say the words had chilled him.

"I did it for you…" Stevie touched Ryan's arm and Ryan flinched, pulling away despite the pain.

There was a slight knock on the door and the doctor that Caleb and the FBI had arranged entered.

"Dr. Dixon. Stevie, this is Dr. Dixon," Caleb introduced.

The doctor shook Stevie's hand. "I heard you guys needed a paternity test."

"He is not my father," Ryan murmured.

"I'll find out. I just need a little blood."

"Good luck finding a vein," Ryan said. His arms were bruised from IV's and the blood draws. Dr. Dixon smiled patiently.

"I'll start with Mr. Sexton." The doctor led Stevie to a chair across the room.

Caleb looked at Ryan when Stevie was occupied by the doctor. He was worried about him and his face flashed with his concern.

Ryan was clearly agitated but acknowledged Caleb with a slight nod. When Caleb glanced down he saw Ryan's fingers forming a weak 'ok' sign. Caleb patted his arm.

"Thank you, Mr. Sexton." The doctor replaced Caleb at Ryan's side. He effortless found a vein on Ryan's arm and filled a vial with his blood. "All done."

"Stevie, let's take a walk," Caleb said as Stevie approached the bed.

"How long's this going to take, doc?" Steve asked, shaking his head at Caleb.

"A couple of hours. I'm going to do them myself."

"Thanks, Dr. Dixon." Steve turned to Caleb. "I'd like to talk to the kid."

"I have nothing to say to you," Ryan said. He didn't want to be alone with Stevie again.

"Well, I have plenty to say to you," Stevie replied. He turned back to Caleb. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

Caleb glanced at Ryan who wouldn't meet his gaze. "Sure. I'll get a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, Cal," Steve nodded.

As soon as Caleb stepped out, the room phone rang.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here," Steve said immediately.

Ryan glared at him and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, kid. It's Sandy."

"Hey, Sandy."

"I'm right next door with Mr. Duncan and Mr. Logan. We're watching you, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I feel okay."

"Ryan, I'm right here, okay? If you get scared…"

"A little late on that," Ryan muttered.

Stevie was watching him intensely.

"Listen, Sandy, I'm sort of tired, can I call you later?"

"Ryan…"

"Thanks. I'll see you later." He hung up.

"That your lawyer?" Stevie asked.

"It's none of your business," Ryan muttered.

"I figured you'd be a little bit more respectful. I mean, I did you a favor…"

"A favor?"

"I killed Dave for you."

"I'm supposed to be grateful? He was my father…"

"I'm your father…"

"David Atwood raised me. He will always be my father," Ryan whispered.

"I'm your father. You're my heir. I'm going to teach you everything, kid, you're going to be my protégée…you'll be the best…"

"The best what? All I know about you is that you're a killer. Why would I want anything to do with you?"

"Because it's your birthright…"

"Fuck you," Ryan snapped.

Stevie reacted immediately, striking Ryan across the face.

"Way to make your case," Ryan muttered.

"Nobody talks to me like that."

"I don't care what the test says, I won't go anywhere with you…fuck my birthright…"

"Kid, I could give you everything; you could have anything you want, you'd have power and…"

"I don't want it. You're some fucking stranger that just told me that you had my father killed…you don't even know me…" Ryan said.

"I'd like to get to know you…"

"Fuck you," Ryan replied.

Caleb chose that moment to return. He was startled to see Steve's anger. "Everything okay?"

"Let's take that walk, Caleb."

"Sure. Ryan's doctor is on his way to check on him," Caleb said, holding open the door so Stevie could step out.

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Stevie and Caleb had only been gone a matter of minutes when Ryan's doctor and Sandy stepped it.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Sandy was at his side immediately. He turned Ryan's face to examine where Stevie had hit him.

Ryan was shaking with emotion when he accepted Sandy's hand. "You were right…this was a bad idea."

"As soon as this is over, we're taking you home…"

"What?" Ryan's head was spinning already.

The doctor nodded. "The Cohens have hired a nurse to help you with the transition."

"I just want this to be over…" Ryan whispered.

The doctor gave Sandy a concerned look before giving Ryan an injection. Ryan didn't relax.

"Ryan, that man…" Sandy began.

"Just wait, Sandy. I can't talk about it…not yet, he's coming back and…I can't talk about it until it's over…" Ryan whispered.

"I'm right next door, Ryan."

"I know, thanks…"

Sandy turned Ryan's face to look at him. "You just stay strong for a little longer and before you know it, you'll be home with your family…"

"Okay," Ryan nodded, composing himself. "Just…don't go too far, okay?"

"I won't…"

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Caleb and Stevie returned an hour and a half later. Ryan had fallen into a restless sleep.

The feds had enough evidence to arrest Stevie but they are waiting so they can feed Stevie the paternity test results to ensure Ryan's safety.

Caleb was relieved to find Ryan sleeping. He'd been chilled by Stevie's confessions during their walk to the coffee shop. It had all been recorded and he knew that the agents were at a second's notice, but he was frightened of what Stevie had become. He didn't want him alone with Ryan.

"What are you going to do if Ryan turns out not to be yours?" Caleb asked as they sat down a few feet from Ryan.

Steve glanced over at the bed where Ryan was sleeping. "I'm going to find that fucking bitch, Dawn and kill her for lying to me."

"Stevie…"

"It's not the kid's fault. He's got a smart mouth but he earned it with a history like his."

"How do you know that Dawn and Dave were bad parents?" Caleb asked.

"I read his files. They beat the hell out of him, he has a children services file a few inches thick. They weren't parents to him."

Caleb nodded. He had never bothered to ask Kirsten or Sandy about Ryan's previous home life.

"You said your daughter takes care of him now. Is she good to him?"

"She's a good mother."

"You think he's a good kid?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know." Caleb didn't want to lie anymore. "He's my grandson's best friend. My daughter loves him like her own."

"Well, if he's mine, I'll take him off your hands."

"What if he doesn't want to go?" Caleb asked.

"Like he's in any shape to argue?" Stevie snorted.

Doctor Dixon walked in with a manila folder. "Gentlemen, we have the results."

"Yeah?" Stevie smiled and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sexton. This boy is not your biological child," The doctor stated, giving him the file.

Stevie sighed. Ryan was staring at him with cold eyes.

"It was good to see you again, Cal," Stevie said. He turned to Ryan. "Take care, kid."

Stevie left and Caleb was immediately at Ryan's side. "Are you okay, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded solemnly. "They're going to get him, right?"

"They're following him now," Caleb started. Sandy stepped in.

"It's almost over, Ryan," He said.

"Ryan, I'm sorry you had to hear all that…" Caleb started.

"I think that I'm going to sleep a while," Ryan muttered.

"We'll be right here, Ryan. Just rest." Sandy gave Caleb a worried look.


	23. Fin

_AN: It's been a long ride, hasn't it? Thanks for the people still reading. This is the end. (Cue music)._

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

Ryan was happy to be going home but he couldn't bring himself to really rejoice about it. He'd barely spoken since Stevie had left and Sandy and Caleb hadn't pushed him. He hurt all over but he wouldn't complain because he really, really wanted to go home.

He wanted to sit in the floor and play video games with Seth. He wanted to stop Kirsten from burning dinner and cook instead. He wanted to be anywhere except this room where he'd been trapped for the past week or so.

He wished he'd never pushed Sandy to let him have the meeting with his 'father'. He knew that it was the only way to protect his new family but he didn't think he'd ever forget the way Stevie looked like him. He didn't want to be Stevie. He didn't want anything to do with that man but after seeing him, he knew that he'd never escape the image of him. He didn't have to be like Stevie, he had Dave as a role model, he had Sandy, but after meeting Stevie, Ryan's concept of where he belonged was more twisted than ever.

He'd grown up with David Atwood. He'd believed that he was his father. He never doubted it. David had always told him that he was worthless, that he was a 'waste of flesh'. And he'd believed it. He'd always believed that something was implicitly wrong with him because his father could see it. A father always loved his children; he saw it in Sandy's life, even in Caleb. No matter what Hailey had done, Caleb loved her. But David had never loved Ryan. He'd taught him things, how to roll a joint, how to drive a stick shift, but it was always out of duty, never love. David had taught him the basics simply so he wouldn't have to do them for Ryan. Once Ryan knew how to drive a car, Dave wasn't expected to have to drive him anywhere. Even though he wasn't old enough to have a license. It didn't matter. Dave was off the hook once Ryan was trained.

Ryan cursed himself for trying to please his father all those years. He'd wanted his father to see that he was worth something, that he was a smart kid, a good kid, but nothing had mattered. Dave always hated him.

Now he knew why. And Dave was dead.

"Ryan?" Sandy's voice was tentative as he walked in.

"Yeah?"

"We're about ready. The nurse is bringing the chair for you, now."

"Okay."

"Ryan?"

Ryan met Sandy's gaze.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

The doctors had spent over an hour with them, telling Ryan how to take care of himself now that he was going home. He wasn't allowed to get out of bed unless it was to go to the bathroom and he wasn't allowed to strain himself at all. He'd have to ask for help or use a wheelchair if he overexerted himself. An oxygen tank was going with him, only because he was still having the rapid breathing spells. He'd been better in the last few hours, he'd started consciously forcing himself to breathe deeply despite the pain and not get upset, but Sandy had explained to the doctor that he was still worried that Ryan might need it when sleeping. He was supposed to start sitting up for longer periods and he was allowed to walk short distances, like from the bed to the bathroom or from the bed to a chair. The doctor had assured him that the pain would get better over time.

"I'm not going to make you talk about anything you don't want to, but…" Sandy started.

"I know, Sandy. I'm just glad to be going home," Ryan whispered.

"The nurse is waiting at the house. We're going to let you stay in the guest room for right now, so you'll be close to us in case you need anything."

Ryan nodded.

"Seth's worried about you. He said you were supposed to call him after…"

"I don't really want to talk to anyone."

"Ryan…"

"He is my father, right?"

Sandy nodded silently.

Ryan sighed. "I just want to go home."

The nurses stepped in with a wheelchair and Sandy patted him on the arm. "See? You're getting your wish."

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

"How's the boy?" Caleb barked in Sandy ear when he answered the phone.

"He's sleeping. We're almost home."

"They got Stevie. They waited until he made it back to LA. He won't know we had anything to do with it until he hears the tapes. The feds are telling him that they were after me and that's why they taped our conversations. The boy should be safe."

"Okay, Caleb. Are you coming over?"

"I'm taking Hailey to a meeting. Seems Seth's been pacing for the past few hours and she's a little shaky. I might see you for a few minutes. Has he said anything?"

"He's still pretty quiet. We'll be home in a few minutes, Caleb." Sandy closed his phone and almost immediately, it buzzed again. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that Ryan was still sleeping with his arm covering his face.

"Hello?"

"Sandy, where are you? I thought you were bringing him straight home…"

"I am. He's sleeping. We're pulling through the gate now…"

"Oh. I was worried, we hadn't heard anything and…"

"Kirsten. I'll see you in about sixty seconds." Sandy smiled as he closed his phone again. He pulled into the driveway and saw Seth, Summer, Hailey and Kirsten waiting outside. He stopped the car and turned around. Ryan was still sleeping. The doctors had given him a sedative to help with the transition.

Kirsten was at his side immediately as he stepped out. "Where is he?"

"He's been asleep since we left the hospital…"

"So everything…all that stuff…" Seth called.

"It's done. He doesn't want to talk about it," Sandy said immediately as he unloaded the wheelchair that they needed to help get him inside.

"He doesn't want to talk about anything but that's never stopped us from grilling him before," Summer replied.

"Guys, why don't you wait inside? It might take us a few minutes to wake him up," Sandy replied.

"In other words, we're smothering him and they want a minute to get him oriented. Come on, we'll wait inside," Hailey ushered Seth and Summer back into the house.

Kirsten opened the car door and leaned inside. "Ryan, honey? You're home. Can you wake up for us?" She touched his face gently and he flinched, waking up instantly.

"What?" He winced as he sat up and glanced around.

"You're home, honey. Come on," She offered her arm and he used it to steady himself out of the car so he could sit in the wheelchair.

"You feel okay?"

Ryan nodded silently.

"Verbally, please?" Sandy probed.

"I'm okay. Groggy as hell but okay," He nodded.

"You've got a lot of people that are itching to see you inside. You ready?"

"Sure," He shrugged. They maneuvered the wheelchair up the makeshift ramp that Seth, Summer and Luke had constructed a few days earlier and rolled him into the house.

"He's home!" Seth yelled when he was inside.

"Finally," Ryan muttered, smiling despite himself.

"How're you feeling?" Hailey asked, giving him a gentle hug as he stood up and walked the few steps to the couch.

"Okay. Considering. I'm pretty doped up right now, but I'm sure I'll be better later," Ryan replied quietly. Seth glanced at his father and gave him a concerned look.

"We're putting you in the guest room for right now, so we'll be here if you need anything. Hailey's going to sleep on the couch."

"Why can't she stay in the poolhouse?"

"Because I want to be right here in case you need anything," Hailey said. "I…I don't really think being all the way out there is good for me," She added.

Ryan nodded.

"Let's get you to bed." Sandy offered Ryan his arm and Ryan slowly steadied himself to his feet. He walked slowly and even though he tried not to show it, he was clearly in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and be in a better mood when I wake up."

"It's okay, kid. We're just glad you're finally home, you know?" Sandy smiled at him as Ryan sat down on the edge of the bed. Sandy pulled the covers back and kneeled to help Ryan off with his shoes.

"I never thought I'd be the guy needing help untying his shoes," Ryan sighed.

"You have to be patient," Sandy said.

"One of those virtues I haven't explored yet," Ryan muttered.

"We haven't really talked about what happened today."

"Can I…can I have some time to think about it? It's been a really long day. Really long."

"Sure. Lie down." Sandy smoothed Ryan's hair once he was stretched out in the bed. "I'm going to leave the door cracked for you in case you need something. We'll be right outside."

"Okay. Thanks, Sandy. For everything."

"It's good to have you home," Sandy smiled.

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -

"Hailey, how was your meeting?" Caleb asked quietly. They were sitting with Ryan while he slept in the bed. He'd just returned with her from her NA meeting.

"It was okay. I spoke tonight. It was the first time. It's helping. Jake helps a lot, too."

"How'd you find Jake? He's your counselor?"

"Ryan introduced us. Seems Ryan had tried to get his mom and his brother some help in the past. Jake…he's a good listener," Hailey said.

Caleb's gaze drifted to Ryan. "I'm sorry you couldn't come to me."

"What was I thinking? I went to a kid for help…"

"At least he helped you. I mean…he's stubborn and infuriating but he does take care of the people he considers family. Loyalty says a lot about a man," Caleb nodded.

"You think he's going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He's a strong kid. You should have seen him facing down Stevie today…he didn't give anything away," Caleb said.

"How'd that go?"

"It was…it was hard for him. Really hard. Even though we were watching him the whole time, we…Stevie hit him. And he just took it. The things I had to say about him…I had to play my part, but…I don't think that Ryan is ever going to respect me after the way I treated him. I tried to talk to him, but…he's always going to remember how I treated him."

"I think you've earned a little more trust than you think. Ryan…he's had it rough, but just look at his friends. That big guy, Luke, he was Ryan's arch nemesis for months, they fought every time they saw each other. And now, it's all forgotten. He got over it. Ryan…he's a good kid. He's a good man," Hailey smiled. "If he hadn't helped me…I'd still be shooting up."

Caleb embraced his daughter. "I'm glad you're better."

"Me, too." Hailey looked over his shoulder and saw Ryan stirring slightly. "He's waking up."

Ryan mumbled something unintelligible and raised his hand to his face. He sighed. "No mask."

"You're home, kid. Remember?" Hailey said, moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," Ryan said, sitting up gingerly. "What time is it?"

"Around eight. How're you feeling?"

"Okay," He said.

"Kirsten's got your pills, I'll get her, okay?" Hailey got up immediately.

"Hey, Mr. Nichols. Thanks for your help today."

"I wish I could've made it easier…"

"I'm just…I'm glad you were there. I'm sure it was hard for you, too," Ryan acknowledged.

"Stevie is not a good man. He's nothing like his father. I'm ashamed to say I even know Stevie."

"But…everything's done now, right?"

"You're safe. Your family is safe, now. Hailey's getting better every day and now that you're home Kiki and Sandy can get some rest," Caleb smiled.

Ryan nodded. He reached out his hand and Caleb shook it. "Thanks again, Mr. Nichols."

Kirsten and Sandy returned with Hailey and began fussing over him. Kirsten gave him his pills and Sandy held out his water while Hailey waited impatiently to give him the soup that Rosa had made.

"Enough, guys, step away from the bed," Ryan laughed suddenly. "Stop hovering."

"Sorry," Kirsten said first.

"Why don't I come out and sit on the couch if you're going to feed me?"

"You sure you feel up to it?" Hailey asked.

"At least then, you'll have more space to hover," Ryan replied. He accepted Sandy's arm and got to his feet.

In the living room, Ryan sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," He nodded.

Hailey and Caleb went into the kitchen to give Kirsten and Sandy some time with him.

"So, kid. How're you doing?" Sandy asked.

"I am so glad to be out of that hospital," Ryan replied. He lifted a spoonful of soup into his mouth but grimaced.

"I didn't make that," Kirsten said immediately.

"It's too hot. Give it a few minutes," He smiled. His face immediately darkened.

"You're still thinking about Stevie," Sandy said quietly.

"He's my father."

"Biology doesn't make a father, Ryan."

"That's what I used to say about Dave. He wasn't my real father either…I'm just really confused. It's like everything in my life has been a lie…no matter how shitty it was, it was all I had…" Ryan admitted.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you…but you have a real family, now. You're a Cohen. We're not going to push to change your name or anything, but you belong with us, now. Even Caleb's accepted it," Sandy said quietly.

"I know…" He whispered.

"We love you, Ryan, and even though we're not related by blood, we are connected. You're a member of our family. We're lucky to have you, kid," Kirsten said. "And we'll help you through this, all of this…"

"I know. You guys, everyone's been really great. I'm okay. I'm home and I'm with people that care about me. I don't know if I've ever had that before. It means a lot…but this Stevie stuff…it got threw at me really fast and before I even got to process it, it just spiraled out of control. So…I have a lot of unanswered questions and stuff…but I'm glad that you guys are here…" Ryan said slowly.

"We aren't going anywhere. Eat your soup."

"Seth's upstairs. Do you want me to tell him you're out?"

"He'll figure it out eventually. Can I stay out here a while?"

"Sure." Kirsten set the remote control beside him and took Sandy's hand.

Ryan ate the soup and had just finished when Seth bounded into the room.

"Ryan! You're out and conscious!" Seth exclaimed. Ryan smiled slightly.

"You want to play a game or two before these meds kick in?"

"Are you up to it?" Seth asked, already on the floor retrieving the game system from the cabinet under the TV.

"I think I can manage," Ryan smiled.

----- - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- --- -- - -- ------ - - - - ---- -- ---- -- - --- - - -- -- - - --- - - - - -- ----- -


End file.
